Underneath Snow
by AndyPrueForever
Summary: New summary, same story. Lorelai and Luke got together a little earlier. Lorelai got pregnant with Luke's baby and eventually gave birth to their daughter. They got married and now Lorelai is living the perfect family life. But is it really what it's cut
1. Chapter 1

I am going to try to write my first Gilmore Girl fanfic. I've done one Charmed One and I'm working on a second one. I know writing two stories at once can be hard but I need something to fill up my time. This story is taking place at the beginning of Gilmore Girls but I'm making a change. Lorelei is already dating Luke and she's seven months pregnant with his kid. This is going to start out with Lorelei going to her parent's house to ask for money for Chilton. Also I'm changing the time line of a lot of things so don't get confused. Please review and tell me if I should continue with the story.

_"Okay, just don't take off your coat and they won't see that you're pregnant" Lorelei thought to herself._

Lorelei rang the doorbell. A maid opened the door.

"Hi I'm Lorelei Gilmore, I'm Richard and Emily's daughter" Lorelei said. "Are they home?"

"Emily is in the living room" the maid said. "May I take your coat?"

"Actually I'm going to keep it on" Lorelei said.

The maid walked away. Lorelei went into the living room.

"Lorelei, what are you doing here?" Emily said.

"Gee, nice to see you too mom" Lorelei said.

"You know that's not what I meant" Emily said.

Richard walked into the room and saw Lorelei.

"What holiday is it?" Richard asked confused.

"It isn't a holiday for god's sake" Lorelei said. "Can't I stop in and see my parent's when it's not a holiday"

"Are you going to take off your coat?" Emily asked.

"I'm actually cold so I think I'll leave it on" Lorelei said.

"Are you sick?" Emily asked.

"No just cold" Lorelei said.

It was quiet for a second.

"Can I sit?" Lorelei asked.

"Yes" Emily said.

Lorelei sat on the couch.

"I have a favor to ask" Lorelei said.

"Yes, we're listening" Emily said.

"Rory got into Chilton" Lorelei said.

"Good for her" Richard said.

"Chilton is a very fine school" Emily said.

"Yes it is but they are asking me for a 30,000 dollar deposit upfront" Lorelei said.

"Richard get your checkbook" Emily said.

"That's it? You're going to give me the money?" Lorelei asked.

"It's for Rory's education. Of course we will" Richard said.

"I'll pay you back I promise" Lorelei said.

"You don't have to Lorelei" Richard said.

"I want to" Lorelei said.

"Wait" Emily said. "I want to be part of this. Rory and you come to Friday night dinners"

"What?" Lorelei asked.

"Dinner every Friday night until you can get the money to pay us back" Emily said.

Lorelei thought for a second.

"Fine" Lorelei said.

"Good, I'll see you at six Friday" Emily said.

"Okay" Lorelei said.

She left.

_"How am I going to hide this now?" Lorelei thought._

She drove to Luke's.

"Coffee please" Lorelei said.

"Tea" Luke said.

"Coffee" Lorelei said.

"Decaf" Luke said giving her a cup.

"Meanie" Lorelei said.

"My child is not growing up to be as coffee obsessed as its mother" Luke said.

"I've been thinking" Lorelei said. "Maybe you should move in"

"Really?" Luke asked.

"I don't want this kid to miss out on having a dad" Lorelei said. "So what do you say?"

"I say yes" Luke said smiling.

"Really?" Lorelei asked.

"Really" Luke said.

Lorelei kissed him.

"So it's settled" Lorelei said. "You're moving in"

"That's what I hear" Luke said.

"Good" Lorelei said. "I think I like this"

Just then Rory walked into Luke's.

"How was your last day at Stars Hollow High?" Lorelei asked.

"Fine" Rory said.

"Fine? Not great? Not fabulous? Not…" Rory cut Lorelei off.

"It was great" Rory said. "There, you happy now?"

"What happened?" Lorelei asked.

"Nothing just a bad day" Rory said. "I lost my Macy Gray CD and my lip gloss"

"I have your Macy Gray CD and…"

Lorelei pulled a giant bag of lip gloss out of her purse.

"God, Ru Paul doesn't have this much make up" Rory said.

"Someone's very grumpy" Lorelei said. "I have something that could possibly cheer you up"

She pulled out her latest ultrasound picture.

"Aww" Rory said. "It's so cute"

"I don't like calling it It" Lorelei said. "Let's call it something creative"

"Like what?" Rory asked.

"Coffee" Lorelei said.

"You want to call the child you're carrying Coffee?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, what better to call it then something we both love" Lorelei said.

"What is Luke going to think of this?" Rory asked. "Speaking of Luke, what did he say about moving in?"

"He said yes" Lorelei said.

"Good" Rory said.

"Man, Coffee is making me hungry" Lorelei said.

"I don't know you" Rory said.

"Hey Rory what do you want?" Luke asked.

"A new mother" Rory said.

"I'm hurt" Lorelei said. "I'll take blueberry pancakes"

"Same here and coffee" Rory said.

"Cancel the coffee" Lorelei said. "If I can't have any she can't either"

"No fair" Rory said.

"Life's not fair" Lorelei said. "Anyway I need your help"

"With what?" Rory asked.

"We are going to dinner at Grandma and Grandpa's house Friday" Lorelei said.

"Why?" Rory asked. "It isn't a holiday"

"I know" Lorelei said. "Okay you're going to find this out sooner or later. I asked them to loan me some money to pay for Chilton"

"Wow" Rory said. "Okay so what do you need help with?"

"They don't know I'm pregnant"

"What?" Rory exclaimed. "You didn't tell them?"

"I didn't want them to think I was irresponsible. I mean I'm still unmarried and pregnant with my second child" Lorelei said. "That doesn't exactly scream responsibility"

"How did you hide it from them when you asked for money?" Rory asked.

"My coat" Lorelei said.

"It would be a little weird if you wore your coat for the next two months" Rory said.

"Really, see I thought I'd set a new trend" Lorelei said.

She ranted and raved for a few more minutes.

"You done?" Rory asked.

"Yup" Lorelei said. "Now I'm hungry"

Luke brought them their food and they ate. When they got up to leave Lorelei went over to Luke.

"Any chance you can open the diner late and come with me to Rory's first day at Chilton?" Lorelei asked.

"Sure" Luke said.

"Good, are you spending tonight at the house?"

"If you want me to" Luke said.

"I do"

"Then I am" Luke said.

"Good, see you later"

"Yup" Luke said.

"Mom it's time to go!" Rory yelled.

"I'm coming" Lorelei said. "I look fat!"

"You look great" Rory said.

"That won't work" Luke said.

"I know"

Lorelei came down the stairs.

"Ready" Lorelei said.

She was wearing a red maternity shirt with a black skirt.

"Come on" Rory said.

"Fine"

They all got in the car and drove to Chilton.

"You ready?" Lorelei asked Rory.

"I think so" Rory said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Luke asked.

"Yes" Rory said.

They walked to the headmaster's office. They opened in the door.

"Mom" Lorelei said surprised.

Review and tell me what you think. I know it was a kind of short chapter but I'll update faster with the more reviews I get.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews, please keep on reviewing. To the professor, thank you I didn't know how to spell Lorelai and when I tried my computer automatically changed it to the spelling of Lorelei. I know a coat wouldn't really hide the fact that you were seven months but I really couldn't think of anything else so I just used the coat.

"Hello Lorelai" Emily said staring at Lorelai's stomach.

Emily quickly turned her attention back to the Headmaster but Lorelai could tell she was trying hard not to look back at her.

"Hello Ms. Gilmore" the headmaster said.

Lorelai shook his hand.

"And?" the headmaster said looking at Luke.

"Luke Danes" Luke said shaking the headmaster's hand.

"Hello" the headmaster said. "Rory your schedule is right here and your teachers should be able to explain everything"

"Okay" Rory said.

"You are dismissed" the headmaster said.

They walked out of the room. Emily continued walking ahead of them.

"Mom wait up, I can explain" Lorelai said.

"There's no need Lorelai" Emily said. "I think it's quite obvious"

"Mom I know I didn't tell but I didn't want you to think I was so irresponsible" Lorelai said.

"Irresponsible? And not telling me you were pregnant was responsible?" Emily asked. "Are you married?"

"No but it's different this time" Lorelai said.

"Unmarried and pregnant for the second time. It's not even by the same man either" Emily said. "Not that I expect any different"

"Excuse me" Lorelai said. "It just so happens that this time the father isn't going to run off. Luke helped raise Rory. Christopher hasn't even called in five months when Luke is there everyday for Rory. Rory called Luke Dad when she first started talking. So that has to tell you that Luke is responsible enough not to leave me with this child. I am sorry I didn't tell you about my being pregnant but I can't undo that"

"I'll see you at dinner Friday now good bye" Emily said walking away.

"That didn't go very well" Lorelai said.

"I told you to tell her" Luke said.

"Never tell your seven month pregnant girlfriend I told you so" Lorelai said.

"I'll give you an apple if you're quiet" Luke said.

"I'm not hungry" Lorelai said.

"Are you okay, you never say you're not hungry, even when you aren't pregnant" Luke said.

"I feel bad" Lorelai said. "I mean I was basically going to hide from them that they had another grandkid"

"What's done is done" Luke said. "You said you were sorry and that's what matters"

"I guess you're right. Hey will you make Coffee and I a sundae?" Lorelai asked.

"What?" Luke asked confused.

"I was sick of calling the baby It so I decided to call it Coffee" Lorelai said smiling.

"You are a sad person, you know that?" Luke said.

"No I'm special" Lorelai said.

"Uh huh" Luke said.

They drove back to Stars Hollow to the Gilmore house.

"You sit down and I'll make you something to eat" Luke said.

"I want to help, I'm bored" Lorelai said. "I know, I'm going to go check on the inn"

"You are on maternity leave" Luke said. "Go sit down"

"Please, please, please" Lorelai begged. "I'll stop bugging you if you let me go to the inn for five minutes. The doctor said it's good for me to walk and we can walk to the inn. You can come with me, it'd be fun"

"I give, we'll walk to the inn" Luke said.

"Yea" Lorelai said.

"Get your coat on" Luke said.

"Can you believe my due date is on Christmas? Wouldn't that be so cool to have the baby on Christmas?"

Lorelai continued to chatter on as she got her coat on and they started walking to the inn. They were holding hands.

"Oh Lorelai that baby is gonna be beautiful" Miss Patty said.

"Yes you've told me that" Lorelai said smiling.

Miss Patty patted Lorelai's stomach.

"We're going to go now" Luke said pulling Lorelai away.

"People need to stop touching my stomach" Lorelai said.

"Especially Babette and Miss Patty" Luke said.

"I hope Rory's okay" Lorelai said. "I mean that school didn't exactly look warm and fuzzy"

"She'll do fine. Rory always loves a good challenge" Luke said.

"What if she feels left out with the baby is born?" Lorelai said. "I mean it's been me and her for the last sixteen years"

"You see how excited she is when you show her ultrasound pictures" Luke said. "Besides, Rory and you can still spend time together"

They went into the inn.

"Are you here to work or just to drive me insane?" Michel asked.

"To drive you insane of course" Lorelai said. "Where's Sookie?"

"Where do you think? You know if you're going to show up here on your days off then why bother to take them off. Let other people use them to keep their mental sanity" Michel said.

"So Sookie's in the kitchen" Lorelai said.

Luke and she went to the kitchen.

"Lorelai what are you doing here?" Sookie asked. "Aren't you supposed to be on maternity leave?"

"I wanted to check in on things" Lorelai said. "You'll never guess who was waiting when I took Rory to Chilton"

"Who?" Sookie asked.

"My mother" Lorelai said. "And I wasn't covering up the fact that I was pregnant"

"Ooo, was she mad?" Sookie asked.

"She was Emily" Lorelai said.

"Bad?" Sookie asked.

"Pearl Harbor was a small disagreement" Lorelai said.

"That bad?"

"That bad" Lorelai said.

"Why don't you sit down" Sookie said.

"No she needs to go back home" Luke said.

"Party pooper" Lorelai said.

"Home, now" Luke said.

"Yeah, yeah" Lorelai said. "Everything here is running smoothly?"

"Yup, there haven't been any problems" Sookie said.

"Good" Lorelai said.

"I'm going to drag you out of here" Luke said.

"Dirty" Lorelai said smiling.

"Oh jeez" Luke said.

"Bye Sookie" Lorelai said.

"Bye" Sookie said.

Luke and Lorelai went home.

Friday night dinner.

"So how's Chilton going?" Richard asked Rory.

"Good" Rory said.

"Good" Richard said.

There was silence.

"Nice weather we've been having" Lorelai said trying to break the silence.

"Yes it is" Richard said.

There was silence again.

"So Grandpa; how's work?" Rory asked.

"It's wonderful" Richard said.

"This is great Mom, what is it?" Lorelai said.

"Duck" Emily said.

"I knew that" Lorelai said quietly.

It got quiet.

"So do you want to see an ultrasound picture?" Lorelai asked.

"No thank you" Emily said.

The dinner went on in silence. As they were about to leave Lorelai went to her father's study.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to see the ultrasound picture" Lorelai said. "Mom didn't really give you a chance to respond"

"I would love to" Richard said.

Lorelai pulled them out of her purse.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Richard asked.

"No" Lorelai said. "We want it to be a surprise"

"Yes, that's what your mother and I wanted too" Richard said. "When are you due?"

"December 25" Lorelai said.

"Christmas, that's nice" Richard said.

"Dad, I'm really sorry" Lorelai said.

"Yes and I forgive you" Richard said.

"Thank you" Lorelai said.

"Don't blame your mother for being upset though" Richard said.

"Yeah well, don't blame me either" Lorelai said.

"I guess you should be going" Richard said.

"Probably" Lorelai said. "But I have a favor to ask. Do you think you can get Mom to let Rory and me out of Friday night dinner? It's Rory's birthday and it's tradition that we celebrate it then"

"I don't think I can, she already has a party planned for Rory" Richard said.

"Oh" Lorelai said. "I don't suppose you guys are up to meeting Luke"

"Who's Luke?" Richard asked.

"My boyfriend" Lorelai said.

"The baby's father" Richard said.

"Yes" Lorelai said.

"You can bring him to the party, it would be nice to meet him" Richard said.

"I think I will" Lorelai said. "See you Friday"

"Yes, see you Friday" Richard said.

Lorelai and Rory left.

A couple days later.

"Please, I told him you'd come" Lorelai said.

"Do I have to wear a suit?" Luke asked.

"Well, yes but I have to wear a dress so it'd be an equal trade" Lorelai said. "Say yes now and I'll drink tea without bugging you for coffee"

"Fine" Luke said.

He gave her a cup of tea.

"I'm not thirsty" Lorelai said smiling.

"I figured you were tricking me" Luke said.

"You know me well" Lorelai said. "What do you think of Sookie and I finally opening our own inn?"

"I think that would be great, it's what you've always wanted to do. I mean you graduated from that business class so use your degree towards it" Luke said.

"Good because I just bought the Dragonfly Inn" Lorelai said.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Luke asked.

"Nope, Sookie and I are finally going to have our own inn" Lorelai said excited.

"That's great" Luke said.

"Finally things seem to be going good" Lorelai said. "I'm having a baby, I have the greatest boyfriend in the world that is moving in with me, Rory's finally going to live her dream to go to Harvard, and I'm going to live my dream of opening my own inn"

"How about we add another good thing to that" Luke said.

He put three bouquets of flowers on the counter. One was a bouquet of roses, another was yellow daises, and another was carnations"

"I have a game for you" Luke said. "Pick one"

Lorelai thought for a second before she picked the yellow daises.

"Okay, now reach your hand into it" Luke said.

Lorelai did and pulled out a ring box. Her eyes started filling with tears.

"Now give me the box if you want me to do this the right way" Luke said.

Lorelai handed him the box and he got down on one knee.

"The moment I met you I fell in love with you. You made me laugh when no one else could. I watched from a distance for a long time until finally I gathered the courage to ask you out. Now I have but one question on my mind. Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, will you do me the honors of being my wife?" Luke asked.

"Are you insane, of course!" Lorelai exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

They hugged and kissed.

"How did you know I'd pick the yellow daises?" Lorelai asked.

"Rory" Luke said.

"What if I hadn't chosen the yellow daises?"

"Then I would have been very embarrassed" Luke said.

They went back to the Gilmore house to tell Rory.

Review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, those are a lot of reviews. Please keep reviewing, I love them.

Rory's birthday party at her grandparent's house.

"Hello Rory" Emily said opening the door. "Happy Birthday"

"Thank you" Rory said.

"I'll have Maria take your coats" Emily said.

Everyone took off their coats.

"What a lovely dress you have Rory" Emily said.

"Thanks, Mom made it" Rory said.

"Oh" Emily said sounding disappointed.

"Don't try and hide that disappointment" Lorelai said.

Emily ignored her.

"Come with me, I have some people I'd like you to meet" Emily said walking off with Rory.

"Don't you love her already" Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Be nice" Luke said.

"Yeah, yeah" Lorelai said. "Let's go find my dad, someone who wants to meet you"

Lorelai went to where Richard was standing with friends, talking about business.

"Hey Dad" Lorelai said.

"Hello Lorelai" Richard said. "Nice to finally meet you Luke"

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Gilmore" Luke said shaking his hand.

"Please, call me Richard" Richard said. "Everyone I believe you remember my daughter Lorelai"

"Hello Lorelai" everyone said.

"And this is Luke Danes her…"

"Fiancé" Lorelai said cutting in.

"Congratulations" everyone said.

"I see you're having another baby" a man said.

"Yes, we're actually due on Christmas" Lorelai said.

"How nice"

"Well, we're going to go find the birthday girl" Lorelai said.

Luke and she walked away.

"He seemed nice" Luke said.

"Sometimes" Lorelai said.

She then saw Rory almost in tears yelling at her grandmother.

"I think I better go check on Rory" Lorelai said. "You might want to stay here"

"Sure" Luke said.

Lorelai went over to her mother and Rory.

"Hey what's going on here?" Lorelai asked.

"This isn't my party grandma, it's yours!" Rory exclaimed. "If you want a speech, you make it"

Rory ran off. Lorelai went after her. She found her in her old room.

"Hey sweetie, that was a little Freaky Friday back there" Lorelai said. "What's wrong?"

"Grandma invited all of those kids without asking me. Those kids don't even like me" Rory said. "And then Grandma wanted me to make a speech"

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have done something" Lorelai said.

"You had just gone shopping with grandma and seemed to have gotten along with her so I didn't want to ruin it" Rory said.

"As you saw by the door, you weren't ruining it" Lorelai said. "If you don't want to make a speech if you don't want to. Grandma had no right to invite those kids"

"Grandma probably hates me now" Rory said.

"No she doesn't" Lorelai said.

They were quiet for a second.

"I now know what it feels like to have been you" Rory said.

"No you won't until you're sitting in a corner eating your hair" Lorelai said.

"Do you remember the last time you were in here?" Rory asked.

"I believe I had gotten in trouble for saying the dinner smelled like Clorox. I hadn't told anyone about me or you for that matter. I remember when I told my parents it was the only time they ever looked small to me" Lorelai said.

They were quiet for a minute.

"I should probably go find Grandma" Rory said.

"Give her a minute…"

Lorelai was cut off by Emily opening the door.

"She'll find us" Lorelai finished.

"You two are behaving like children. You should come back downstairs right now" Emily said.

"We're coming" Lorelai said. "Rory help me up here"

Rory got up and helped her mom off of the bed. They went back down to the party. The party continued on until everyone had left.

"If you guys didn't noticed Luke and I are engaged" Lorelai said.

"Yes we did" Richard said. "Best wishes"

Richard hugged Lorelai.

"Congratulations Luke" Richard said shaking Luke's hand.

"Thank you" Luke said.

Emily was quiet.

"I think maybe we should go now" Lorelai said looking at the floor.

"Good bye" Richard said.

He hugged Rory.

"Happy birthday Rory" Richard said.

"Thanks Grandpa" Rory said. "Bye Grandma"

"Good bye Rory" Emily said.

"Luke, can you and Rory go out to the car, I'll be there in a second" Lorelai said.

"Sure" Luke said.

He and Rory headed out to the car.

"Listen I know tonight to go to well but incase you feel like coming, we're having a birthday party for Rory at the house tomorrow if you want to come" Lorelai said.

"I'll see if we can make it" Emily said.

"You'll see if you can make it?" Lorelai said in disbelief. "Okay, whatever dislike you're feeling towards me right now, please put it aside. You have a girl out there who adores both of you. Now I am asking you to please come to her birthday party tomorrow"

"And I said we'll see" Emily said.

"You know what, fine" Lorelai said. "Good bye Dad. Bye Mom"

Lorelai walked out of the door.

The next day at Rory's Stars Hollow party.

"There's something very odd about cutting into my own face" Rory said as the cake was placed in front of her.

The doorbell rang.

"Who the hell is ringing the doorbell? It's a party for heaven's sake. Get your ass in here!" Lorelai yelled.

Emily and Richard walked into the room.

"Or asses" Lorelai said quietly.

"You guys came" Rory said running up to her grandparents and hugging them.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world" Richard said.

"Grandma look" Rory said holding up her wrist with the bracelet Emily had given her.

"It looks very beautiful on you" Emily said.

"You guys have to meet some people" Rory said. "This is Sookie, she made the cake and she's Mom's best friend"

"It's nice to finally meet you. Oh, not that I've been waiting or anything it's just Rory talks about you guys so much. In a good way though" Sookie started babbling.

"Okay Sookie, why don't you go see if the food is ready in the kitchen" Lorelai said.

"Oh yeah, okay" Sookie said walking away.

"I'm glad you guys could make it" Lorelai said.

"Yes, we are too" Emily said. "You have a lovely house Lorelai"

"Thank you" Lorelai said. "Although it's pretty much a mess right now"

"I'm back with ice" Luke said.

"Thank you, you are a life saver" Lorelai said.

"Richard, Emily" Luke said.

"It's nice to see you again Luke" Richard said.

"Hello Luke" Emily said.

"Hi Emily" Luke said. "Lorelai maybe you should sit down"

"I'm fine" Lorelai said.

"He's right Lorelai, a woman as pregnant as you should not be on her feet" Emily said.

"Okay, I guess I'll sit down" Lorelai said.

She sat on the couch.

"I better go put this in the refrigerator" Luke said holding up the ice.

A little while later the guests had headed home. Luke and Sookie were in the kitchen cleaning up. Lorelai was sitting in her room after saying good bye to her parents.

"Lorelai, I can't take it" Emily said walking into the room. "I am sorry for what I said"

"Okay" Lorelai said. "You're forgiven"

"That's it, we're talking again?" Emily asked.

"Yes" Lorelai said.

"Good" Emily said.

"Yes" Lorelai said.

Emily looked at the picture on Lorelai's dresser.

"You're on crutches in this picture, why are you on crutches?" Emily asked.

"I broke my leg" Lorelai said. "It was when yoga took a very bad turn. The good part of that was I took the perky yoga chick next to me down with me"

"Oh" Emily said.

She looked at the floor.

"I've missed so much" Emily said softly.

"Nothing that you can't catch up on" Lorelai said. "And you can start over, with this grandchild"

"Well I better get going" Emily said. "I'll see you Friday"

"Yeah, see you Friday" Lorelai said. "Bye"

Emily left. Lorelai went down to the kitchen.

"No you can't help" Luke said.

"Who said anything about helping, I wasn't going to help, I was simply going to watch" Lorelai said.

"Uh huh" Luke said.

"Sookie, go home, you've been here all day" Lorelai said. "Go sleep"

"Are you sure?" Sookie asked.

"Positive" Lorelai said.

Sookie left. Lorelai looked out the window. Rory was standing outside with Dean.

"Why does she think she has to hide him from me?" Lorelai asked.

"Who?" Luke asked.

"Come look" Lorelai said.

Luke looked out the window.

"I'm going to…"

Lorelai cut him off.

"No" Lorelai said. "Stay in here. Rory will tell us about him when she's ready"

"You're going to just let here sneak around with a boy?" Luke asked.

"Rory's a good kid, she'll tell us soon" Lorelai said.

Lorelai backed away from the window.

"You know my mom apologized to me" Lorelai said. "I think that's the first time I've ever heard her say I'm sorry to me"

"Maybe she's changing" Luke said.

"Emily Gilmore doesn't change" Lorelai said.

"You never know" Luke said.

It was quiet for a second.

"This kid is annoying" Lorelai said. "It never stops kicking, or punching, or hiccupping, basically it never stops moving. Come here and put your hand right here"

"I'm not big on the whole touching the stomach and feeling the baby kick" Luke said.

"Oh, get over here" Lorelai said.

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"That would be your child's foot right there" Lorelai said.

"Wow" Luke said surprised.

"See it's cool" Lorelai said.

Thank you to all of the people reviewing and please keep up with the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter skips a lot of time but this should be the only major time skip in this story.

**VeroSNM**- You're in luck because there are Luke and Rory moments coming up in this chapter and the next few.

A month later.

3:05 in the morning.

"Luke, wake up" Lorelai said. "Luke"

"What?" Luke asked groggily.

"It's the first snow" Lorelai said.

"Good, now go back to sleep" Luke said.

"No, get up, we have to go outside" Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, its freezing cold outside, I am not getting up" Luke said.

"Please" Lorelai said.

"No" Luke said.

"Your unborn child would really like it" Lorelai said.

"Fine, but only for a few seconds" Luke said.

"I'll go get Rory" Lorelai said getting out of bed.

"It's a school night" Luke said.

"She always sees the first snow with me" Lorelai said. "It's tradition"

Lorelai went to Rory's room. She was already awake.

"It's the first snow" Rory said.

"I know I woke Luke up so he'll be down in a second" Lorelai said.

"Poor Luke" Rory said. "Just doesn't know what he gets himself into"

"Alright put your coat on" Luke said to Lorelai.

"Way ahead of you" Lorelai said.

She grabbed Luke's hand and they all went outside.

"It's so magical" Lorelai said.

"It's frozen precipitation, there's nothing magical about it" Luke said.

"I remember taking a certain fussy one year old out in the snow to quiet her down" Lorelai said ignoring Luke.

"Would that one year old's name be Rory?" Rory asked.

"Maybe, I don't quite remember" Lorelai said smiling. "I think this baby likes the snow too"

Lorelai had her hand on her stomach.

"Both of you are going to catch a cold, go back to bed" Luke said.

"You're such a party pooper, you know that" Lorelai said.

"I've heard rumors, now get inside" Luke said.

"You'd think he didn't like snow" Rory said.

Lorelai pretended to gasp.

"You get that thought out of your mind, everyone likes snow" Lorelai said.

Rory and Lorelei went back inside.

Another month later. (I know I skipped a lot of time in this chapter)

"Hello Christopher, it's Emily" Emily said. "I know you still love Lorelai and I'm telling you if you ever want to get back with her now is the time. Her relationship is getting serious with that man and as you heard she's expecting again. I'm just letting you know that you have my support in this"

She hung up the phone.

This takes place in the episode of Rory's winter formal at Chilton.

Lorelai sneezed.

"Here is some soup" Luke said. "And a blanket"

"Why did I have to get sick two weeks before Christmas" Lorelai said. "I hate being sick"

"Well if you get lots of rest you'll be better before Christmas" Luke said.

"Rory how do you like the dress?" Lorelai asked.

"I love it" Rory said coming into the room.

"You look beautiful" Lorelai said.

"I agree" Luke said.

"Why thank you" Rory said.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Luke said.

He opened the door.

"Emily" Luke said.

"Hello Luke" Emily said.

"Lorelai and Rory are in the living room" Luke said.

"Thank you" Emily said.

"Can I take your coat?"

"That would be nice" Emily said.

She handed her coat to Luke and went into the living room.

"Rory, you look beautiful" Emily said.

"Thank you" Rory said.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked.

"Can't a grandmother see her granddaughter in her beautiful dress before she goes to the dance?" Emily asked. "I'm glad to see you bought her a dress"

"Actually Mom made it" Rory said.

Lorelai sneezed.

"Are you sick?" Emily asked.

"Just a little cold" Lorelai said. "Nothing bad"

"A cold at nine months of pregnancy can be bad" Emily said. "Have you seen the doctor?"

"Yes, I had an ultrasound yesterday" Lorelai said. "She said it's nothing to worry about"

A car honked.

"That's Dean" Rory said.

Rory said starting towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked.

"To the car" Rory said.

"A man should come to the door and greet the family" Emily said.

"But I told him just to honk" Rory said.

"If he's a smart boy he'll figure it out" Emily said.

Lorelai gave Rory an I'm sorry look. Rory sighed and sat on the couch. They waited for a few minutes.

"He's not a very bright boy, is he?" Emily asked.

Finally Dean rung the doorbell. Rory ran to the door.

"Slow down, a lady never rushes" Emily said.

Rory opened the door.

"Hey, I thought you were going to meet me at the car" Dean said.

"Yeah, sorry" Rory said.

"Young man, come in here please" Emily said.

Dean and Rory went into the living room.

"Hi Dean" Lorelai said from the couch.

"Hi" Dean said. "Luke"

"Dean" Luke said.

"Dean this is my grandma" Rory said. "Grandma this is Dean. Can we go now?"

"Be back by ten" Emily said.

"Eleven" Lorelai mouthed to Rory.

"Bye" Rory said.

She and Dean left.

"Luke you should go check on the diner" Lorelai said. "I'll be fine"

"I can't leave you alone when you're sick" Luke said.

"I can stay with Lorelai" Emily said to Luke.

Luke looked at Lorelai who shrugged.

"I'll be back in half an hour" Luke said.

He went over to Lorelai.

"The soup will be gone when I come back" Luke said.

"Fine" Lorelai said. "Bye"

"Bye" Luke said.

He left.

"So he runs a diner" Emily said.

"Yeah that's actually is how we met" Lorelai said. "He makes the best coffee in the world"

"Oh" Emily said. "Have you started planning the wedding?"

"No, I think we'll wait a while after the baby's born" Lorelai said.

It was quiet.

"You promised him you'd eat that soup, you might want to do it before its cold" Emily said.

"I think it already is" Lorelai said.

She started to get up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Emily asked.

"To the kitchen to warm it up" Lorelai said.

"Lorelai stay there. I'll do it" Emily said. "You're sick and you don't need to have that baby early"

"It's not like I was going to be able to get up myself" Lorelai said settling back into the couch. "Hey did you like be pregnant?"

"God no, why do you think I only had you" Emily said. "I had constant back pain, nausea until my sixth month, my ankles were swollen, and I was huge. Your father told me he escaped to work to get away from my constant mood swings"

"Wow, that sounds like the pregnancy from hell" Lorelai said.

"It was" Emily said.

Emily picked up the bowl of soup and heated it up.

"So your father told me you were due on Christmas" Emily said.

"Yeah" Lorelai said.

"Will you be able to come to the Christmas party?" Emily asked.

"I should if Luke lets me. Just hope I don't go into labor" Lorelai said half joking.

"Luke's very protective of you?" Emily asked.

"He says he doesn't want to see me get hurt again" Lorelai said. "But don't tell him I told you about that because it'll ruin is image"

"You love him?" Emily asked.

"Very much" Lorelai said.

"Hmm" Emily said.

"You know you can sit down, I don't bite" Lorelai said.

Emily sat down on the couch.

"The remote is over there if you want to turn on the T.V." Lorelai said.

"There's never anything good on T.V. now days" Emily said.

"Yeah" Lorelai said.

It was quiet.

"So Rory likes this young man?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, she does" Lorelai said.

"He's nice?"

"Very" Lorelai said. "He treats her well, believe me, she wouldn't have gotten him past Luke if he hadn't"

It was quiet again. Emily turned on the T.V. Eventually they both fell asleep.

"Lorelai, Lorelai wake up!" Emily exclaimed. "Rory's not home!"

"What?" Lorelai said.

She got up and looked in Rory's room.

"Rory?" Lorelai yelled with tears in her eyes. "Rory?"

Luke came downstairs.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Rory never came home" Lorelai said.

The phone started to ring. Lorelai started searching for it.

"Why don't you clean up around this place?" Emily asked. "What if Rory was choking and you couldn't find the phone"

Lorelai found it and answered it.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked. "Oh, okay, yeah, thank you, okay, bye"

"Was it Rory?" Emily asked.

"No but Rory and Dean were at Miss Patty's asleep" Lorelai said.

"Miss Patty's? Is that some kind of motel or something?" Emily said.

"No it isn't" Lorelai said.

"You know if you were more responsible this wouldn't have happened" Emily said.

"Excuse me" Lorelai said.

"Your daughter just spent the night with some boy" Emily said.

"Rory is a good kid" Lorelai said. "It was probably an accident"

"She's going to end up pregnant you know" Emily said. "Just like you. She's throwing her life away"

"No she's not! No she's not! No she's not!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Now get out of my house!"

"Lorelai calm down" Luke said. "This isn't good for the baby"

Emily left and slammed the door. Rory came into the room.

"Thank you for standing up for me" Rory said.

"What were you thinking?" Lorelai asked angrily. "Spending the night with a guy?"

"It was an accident" Rory said. "Nothing happened"

"You are going on the pill. You aren't going to end up pregnant!" Lorelai yelled.

"You know nothing happen!" Rory yelled. "You're just mad because I screwed up and Grandma nailed you for it! Well I'm sorry but I didn't do anything and you know it!"

She ran to her room and slammed the door.

Lorelai went up to her room and slammed her door. Luke was left in the kitchen. He went and knocked on Rory's door.

"Go away!" Rory yelled crying.

"Rory its Luke" Luke said. "Can I please come in?"

Rory opened the door a crack.

"I believe you Rory and so does your mom. She was just freaked out from waking up to find that you weren't home. You have to give her some time to calm down" Luke said.

Rory opened the door and hugged Luke. Luke stood there uncomfortably.

"I'm not good on this comforting thing" Luke said.

"Well I'd say you're doing a pretty good job of it" Rory said.

"I think maybe I should go talk to your mom" Luke said.

"Okay" Rory said.

Luke went upstairs.

"Lorelai" Luke said.

"I don't want to talk" Lorelai said.

"I know you're upset but you know darn well Rory didn't mean to" Luke said.

"I know but I was so upset at my mom and I didn't mean to say what I said" Lorelai said. "But now she hates me"

"No she doesn't" Luke said. "I just talked to her and she understands. If you go talk to her calmly then I think you'll get over this fight with no hard feelings"

"You do a very good buffer job" Lorelai said.

"I'm going have Rory come up here and talk to you" Luke said.

"Okay" Lorelai said.

I'm having trouble deciding if I want Luke and Lorelai to have a girl or a boy. It would really help if you guys could review and tell me what you want.


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas Eve at 10:00PM.

"I am starving" Lorelai said.

"I'm bringing your food" Luke said.

"Mom, don't forget I get to open one present tonight" Rory said.

"I know" Lorelai said. "Man, look outside"

It had started to snow really hard.

"Yeah we have a winter storm warning" Rory said.

The doorbell rang.

"Who the heck is out in this weather" Lorelai said.

"Don't get up, we really don't need you to go into labor" Luke said.

"Thanks, now that you've said it it's going to happen" Lorelai said.

Luke opened the door.

"Christopher" Luke said surprised.

"Lorelei, I need to talk to you" Christopher said walking into the living room.

"About what?" Lorelai asked.

"I love you Lorelai" Christopher said. "And I know I've made a lot of mistakes but that's all in the past"

"Christopher, I'm engaged to a man that I love with all of my heart" Lorelai said. "I'm sorry but I just don't feel that way about you"

"You don't really mean that" Christopher said. "You're judgment is clouded by all of the mistakes I've made. I'm sorry for them, please, marry me, not him"

"Get away from her" Luke said.

Christopher tried to punch Luke. They got in a fight.

"Dad! Stop it Dad!" Rory yelled.

Lorelai stood up.

"The both of you stop it now!" Lorelai yelled. "This is ridiculous!"

"I love you Lorelai" Christopher said.

"Well I love Luke" Lorelai said. "Not you. Ow, ow"

"Lorelai, what's wrong?" Luke asked worried.

"I think I'm having contractions" Lorelai said.

"This is bad" Rory said. "There's no way you can get to the hospital"

"Thanks for the confidence" Lorelai said.

She bent over in pain. Just then the power went out.

"Lor, it's okay" Christopher said.

"Get away from me" Lorelai said.

"Dad, go to my room and stay there" Rory said.

"But"

"Now!" Rory yelled.

Christopher left.

"Okay Lorelai sit on the couch" Luke said. "Rory start lighting candles and hand me your mom's cell phone"

Rory gave Lorelai's cell phone to look and then went to get candles from the kitchen. Luke dialed 911. When Rory came back into the living room Lorelai was squeezing Luke's hand.

"They're going to try to get an ambulance here" Luke said

"Try? What if they don't get it here in time?" Rory asked.

"Don't say that" Lorelai said. "Because that would mean I'd have to do this without drugs and I'm not doing that"

"Maybe we should call Babette or something" Rory said. "I mean we have to do something"

"Getting Babette freaked out wouldn't exactly help" Lorelai said. "Rory maybe you should go talk to Christopher"

"I don't want to speak to him, not after what he just did" Rory said.

"Rory, I'm sure he didn't mean it, now whatever problems there are they are between me and Christopher" Lorelai said. "I don't want you to lose your dad because this"

"I already have my dad" Rory said. "Or at least someone more like him than my real dad"

"Rory I'm happy that think of me somewhat like a father but your mom is right. You can't lose your dad over this because you only have one real father"

"I guess" Rory said.

"Go talk to him" Lorelai said.

Rory went to her room to talk to Christopher.

"I've never done this before, what do I do?" Luke asked.

"A wet wash cloth would help" Lorelai said. "I've decided I hate snow. It's just frozen water meant to taunt me"

"I don't think snow can taunt people" Luke said.

"What about yesterday when it got tracked into the house and then it melted and you almost wiped out on it carrying groceries into the house" Lorelai said.

"I did not almost wipe out on it" Luke said.

"So the cussing and yelling were because you were happy to be carrying in groceries?" Lorelai asked.

"You think being in labor would quiet you down" Luke said.

"Not until I get another contraction, baby" Lorelai said.

She squeezed Luke's hand tightly as she had another contraction.

"What will break first? Luke's hand or Mom's water?" Rory joked coming into the room.

"Laugh all you want till it's you screaming and breaking your husband's hand" Lorelai said. "Did you talk to your Dad?"

"Yeah, we're fine, back to normal" Rory said.

"Good" Lorelai said. "Luke, cold wash cloth"

Luke went to the kitchen and got the cold wash cloth.

"For the love of God!" Lorelai yelled as another contraction hit.

"Why don't you try the Lamaze breathing?" Rory asked. "Um, how does it go?"

Rory imitated the Lamaze breathing. Lorelai joined her.

"It isn't working!" Lorelai yelled. "Who in there right mind would ever want a natural birth!"

"Ewe, Luke I think Mom's water just broke" Rory said.

"It did" Lorelai said. "But the contraction is over"

Luke put the cold wash cloth on her forehead.

"If I ever say I want another child, you remind me of this day" Lorelai said out of breath.

Two more hours went by.

"The contractions are getting really close and that isn't good" Rory said.

Lorelai yelled and cussed.

"I know you probably hate me but can I do any thing to help?" Christopher asked.

"I don't really know" Rory said. "Um Luke, I think the ambulance just got here"

"Good" Luke said. "Rory, can you get your mom's coat, your coat, and my coat"

"Yeah" Rory said going off to get the coats.

"Christopher, get the door" Lorelai said.

Christopher opened the door and the paramedics took Lorelai to the ambulance.

"Dad, Mom says unless you want to get stuck at our house, come with us" Rory said.

"Are you sure?" Christopher asked.

"Yes, now come on before they leave without us" Rory said.

The got in the ambulance and an hour later they were there.

"Oh my god, the baby is coming right now" Lorelai said.

They raced her to the delivery room.

"Rory has to come with me" Lorelai said.

Rory and Luke went with her into the delivery room.

"Okay Ms. Gilmore, a couple pushes and you will have your baby" the doctor said. "Now push"

Lorelai squeezed both Luke and Rory's hand.

"One more push, you can do it" the doctor said.

Lorelai pushed and soon the room was filled with the sound of a crying baby.

"Congratulations, you have a girl" the doctor said.

Lorelai started crying.

"I have another daughter" Lorelai said smiling.

Luke wiped his eyes. Rory kind of snuck away into a corner and watched Lorelai and Luke fuss over their new baby. About twenty minutes later the baby was cleaned off and Lorelai was holding her.

"Rory come see your sister, Isabel Aubrey Gilmore-Danes" Lorelai said.

"I've seen her" Rory said. "She's cute"

"Do you want to hold her?" Lorelai asked.

"No thanks" Rory said.

"We're going to take the baby to the nursery now" the nurse said. "You can see her in a minute"

"Okay" Lorelai said. "Luke maybe you should go with them"

"Yeah" Luke said.

He and the nurse went to the nursery.

"Hey you, come sit here for a second" Lorelai said.

Rory came and sat down beside Lorelai on the hospital bed.

"I think I might know what's bothering you" Lorelai said. "Would it have anything to do with the fact that you're sharing me with another girl?"

Rory looked down for a second. Lorelai saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Oh sweetie, don't cry" Lorelai said. "You still are my best friend and my first born daughter. Me having Isabel won't ever change that, nothing will"

"But you have Luke and Isabel now and they're your perfect family. I'm left on the outside. For sixteen years and had you all to myself and I was your only daughter. I guess I just feel kind of left out. I mean Isabel's going to get to grow up with both of her parents and I never got to do that" Rory said.

"Sweetie, I love you. The relationship that we share is a special kind it's a kind that I won't have with Isabel. I will have a relationship with Isabel and I'll love you both equally. I have enough room in my heart for the both of you. As for the perfect family thing, Luke, Isabel, and you are my perfect family" Lorelai said. "No one is left on the outside. Luke loves you as a daughter and Isabel is going to love you as a sister so you are already included. In fact, my perfect family for the longest time was you and me; that was it. Now a few more members have been added to that"

"I guess I just kind of felt left out for a second" Rory said.

"You are just as much of my so called perfect family as Isabel is" Lorelai said. "You don't have to worry about that"

"I know" Rory said. "I should probably tell Dad what's going on. Do you want me to call grandma?"

"It's 2:00 in the morning, so yes and I'll pay you ten bucks if you go and video tape their faces" Lorelai said smiling.

"So was that a yes?" Rory asked.

"I think hopefully they can make an exception since this is their grandchild's birth we're notifying them about" Lorelai said.

"After I do that do you think maybe I can hold Isabel?" Rory asked.

"Of course" Lorelai said smiling.

Rory went to the waiting room.

"Hey kiddo, how's your mom doing?" Christopher asked.

"She's doing great, it's a girl" Rory said. "Healthy, 6 pounds 13 ounces"

"Good" Christopher said. "Listen, I still love your mother and I want her to be with me"

"No, don't start this" Rory said. "Mom doesn't love you, she loves Luke and he loves her. He was there for her and me when you were no where to be found. Luke actually saw the birth of his daughter and is going to be able to raise her and walk her down the aisle and everything. He's going to be there for Mom no matter what, it's too late for you, you had your chance but you chose your freedom and money and everything over me and Mom. You could have been there but you weren't. You screw up, and sure that's okay once in while but you screwed up continuously for sixteen years. You blew it and it's nobody's fault but yours"

"Your mom ran away with you Rory, what was I supposed to do?" Christopher asked.

"You knew where we were and it wasn't like we hours away, thirty minutes at the most" Rory said.

Christopher was quiet.

"I've got to go call my grandparents" Rory said.

She went to the payphone.

"Whoever this is it's very impolite to call this late at night" Emily said answering the phone.

"Grandma, it's Rory, Mom just had the baby" Rory said.

"What?" Emily asked. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, it was a little scary since we didn't know if we were going to be able to get to the hospital in time" Rory said. "But Mom and the baby are fine"

"Is it a boy or girl?" Emily asked.

"It's a girl" Rory said. "Isabel Aubrey. She weighs 6 pounds 13 ounces and was born at 1:25AM so she technically is a Christmas baby"

"Tell Luke and your mother congratulations" Emily said. "And congratulations to you on being a big sister"

"Thank you" Rory said. "I better get back to Mom and Isabel"

"Okay, we'll see you later" Emily said.

They hung up. Rory went back into Lorelai's room.

"Can I hold Isabel now?" Rory asked.

"Yes" Lorelai said handing Isabel to Rory.

"Isabel, that's your sister, Rory" Lorelai said.

"She's really tiny" Rory said.

Lorelai looked at Rory holding Isabel.

"You were that tiny at one time" Lorelai said.

"You know what?" Rory said.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"I think this is the best Christmas present I've gotten yet" Rory said.


	6. Chapter 6

To everyone who's wondering, Christopher probably won't make another appearance after this chapter. I don't like him either but I just needed him to make another complication that will come in to play later on in the story. Also I'm back to school so my updating is going to get a lot slower I'm sorry but my teachers don't believe in giving a _little_ amount of homework.

"Emily, I can't do it, she's too in love with him" Christopher said. "Rory loves him too"

"She's throwing her life away" Emily said. "I won't stand for"

"Emily, that isn't your decision" Christopher said. "He's there for Lorelai and Rory more than I ever was. I think maybe she's found her guy"

"No, things were not supposed to turn out this way" Emily said. "If you aren't going to help me then I'll do it by myself"

Emily hung up the phone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Home sweet home" Lorelai said as she walked in the door. "Isabel this is your house, see"

"You go sit down, I'll put this stuff upstairs" Luke said.

Lorelai took Isabel and sat on the couch.

"Rory I do believe we owe you that present you were supposed to open on Christmas Eve" Lorelai said.

"It's Christmas day so technically you owe me a whole lot more presents" Rory said.

"I want to open my presents too" Lorelai said. "Luke hurry up"

He came back downstairs.

"We want to open our presents" Lorelai said.

"Yeah" Rory said.

"You two are acting like five year olds" Luke said.

"We're going to open our presents without you if you don't come sit down" Lorelai said.

"Alright, alright" Luke said sitting down.

"Okay, Rory you go first" Lorelai said.

Rory grabbed a present and tore it open.

"A book I don't have" Rory said.

"Now me" Lorelai said grabbing a present. "This one's from Luke"

Lorelai unwrapped the present and opened the box.

"It's the bracelet I saw when I was shopping with Rory" Lorelai said. "You told him about it"

"No" Rory said. "I swear I didn't"

"I saw it and I thought of you" Luke said. "Rory didn't tell me about it"

"Wow, I guess you know me" Lorelai said.

"I guess I do" Luke said.

"Well I know you too" Lorelai said. "This gift is from Rory and me"

She handed him a box. He unwrapped it. In it was a baseball cap and a solid colored shirt.

"We figured, maybe just maybe, we could get you to wear a shirt that's not plaid" Lorelai said. "Who knows, maybe it's not too late to change your fashion sense"

"Forget about it" Luke said.

"Come on" Rory said.

"Next person" Luke said.

"Not a lot of people were expecting Isabel for Christmas so I think Santa will give her her presents tomorrow" Lorelai said.

"So it's back to me" Rory said.

They continued opening gifts until there were no more.

"Okay, I think we're done" Lorelai said.

"Wait, there should be one more present for Rory" Luke said.

He got up and looked around the Christmas tree.

"Here it is" Luke said grabbing a present that had been pushed far under the tree.

He handed the box to Rory.

"It's from Luke" Rory said smiling.

She carefully opened it. In it was a necklace with a single pearl and a journal.

"Is this real?" Rory asked.

"Yes" Luke said.

"Oh my god" Rory said.

She looked through the journal. On the inside cover was a message that read:

Rory,

Your dream is to be a journalist so I figured a journal would help you with that dream. Along with this journal is a necklace with a single pearl, simply and beautiful exactly like you. I know I will never live this down with you and your mother around but I felt you should know it. Although I will be having child of my own with your mother I want you to know that to me, you are my daughter. It has been a pleasure to see you grow up and I can only hope that this child turns out to be as wonderful as you.

Love,

Luke

"Thank you Luke" Rory said hugging him.

"You're welcome" Luke said.

"Would you like me to put it on for you?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah" Rory said.

Lorelai handed Isabel to Luke and put the necklace on Rory.

The doorbell and the phone rang.

"It's been enough time for the entire town to hear we had the baby" Lorelai said. "It's probably one of them"

"I'll get the door" Rory said.

"I'll get the phone" Lorelai said.

"No, you stay seated" Luke said.

He handed the baby to Lorelai and answered the phone.

"Hey Grandma, hi Grandpa" Rory said answering the door.

"Hello Rory" Emily said. "That's a lovely necklace you're wearing"

"Thank you, Luke gave it to me for Christmas" Rory said. "Everyone's in the living room, we just finished opening presents"

"Oh" Emily said.

Everyone went into the living room.

"Merry Christmas Mom and Dad" Lorelai said. "Now I already gave you your present but I think this one is a little better than that, would you like to hold your new granddaughter?"

"We would love to" Emily said.

Lorelai handed Isabel to Emily. Luke hung up the phone.

"Who was it honey?" Lorelai asked.

"Sookie; she was seeing if everything was alright. She's coming for a visit tomorrow" Luke said. "And she said the inn held up during the blizzard"

"Oh" Lorelai said.

"What made you decide on the name Isabel?" Emily asked.

"It was Luke's mother's name" Lorelai said.

"Oh" Emily said.

"So, how were the roads on the way here?" Lorelai said changing the subject.

"Terrible" Richard said. "Ice and snow everywhere. It took double the time to get here"

"You guys could have waited until tomorrow" Lorelai said. "You shouldn't drive in such dangerous conditions"

"We wanted to see our new granddaughter" Emily said.

"I'm going to start dinner" Luke said. "Is turkey okay with everyone?"

"Turkey would be lovely" Richard said.

"I'll grab some extra chairs" Rory said.

"They're in the closet" Lorelai said.

Luke went to the kitchen and Rory went to the closet to get the chairs.

"Have you heard from Christopher recently?" Emily asked. "He's doing quite well. His new business is up and running and it's quite a money maker"

"Not only did I hear from him he showed up on my doorstep telling me he loved me" Lorelai said. "He then proceeded to tell me I didn't really love Luke and then he punched Luke, so his business might be great but that doesn't stop him from being a jerk"

"Christopher is a wonderful man" Emily said. "He loves you and Rory"

"He may love Rory but deep down he doesn't love me. I have found the man I want to be with and now he needs to go find the person he wants to be with" Lorelai said.

"You can't be serious Lorelai" Emily said. "Look at the life you could have if you lived with Christopher. Isabel could live with her father and you and Rory could go have the life you deserve"

"Are you saying I dump Luke and leave Isabel with him" Lorelai said disbelievingly.

"I'm saying you get the life that you and Rory deserve" Emily said. "You don't even have to leave Isabel with Luke. Christopher and you could raise her"

"That is it" Lorelai said angrily. "Give me back my child and leave!"

"Lorelai you're being impossible" Emily said. "I only want what's best for you and Rory"

"That's not what's best for us!" Lorelai shouted. "What's best for us is to stay with the man who loves us both"

"Christopher does love you both" Emily said. "And he can give you the life you both deserve"

"The life you seem to think Rory and I deserve is the life that I ran away from" Lorelai said. "So it may be the life we deserve but it is not the one we want. I don't care what you think of Luke, hell; I don't even care what you think of me. All I care about is that you don't try to ruin my life, the life I want and the life Rory wants"

"Why don't you…"

"Emily" Richard said cutting her off. "It's apparent that Lorelai is not going to change her mind. At least this time she's doing the right thing and marrying the man who is the father of her baby. He may not be the person you want marrying your daughter but apparently she finds something in him that you do not. Now I suggest we drop the subject"

"So you're going to let her throw her life away?" Emily asked. "Just like that"

"Please leave" Lorelai said standing up.

She took Isabel from Emily.

"I will not stand here and watch you insult the father of the baby you're holding" Lorelai said. "Now leave"

Emily and Richard left.

"Dinner for three?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded.

"Rory, we won't be needing those extra chairs" Lorelai said.


	7. Chapter 7

Three months later.

I'm finally getting the time to update. This chapter might not be as good as some, I don't really know but I hadn't updated in a while so I had to write something.

"I'm getting married in a week" Lorelai said. "I'm really nervous"

"Why? You have a great guy who is a great dad and will be a great husband" Sookie said.

"But there's so much to do. There are still the flowers, the final arrangement for the guest list, the decorations, the final fitting for the wedding dress. Thank god I finally lost the last of the pregnancy weight because when I got that first dress fitting, I almost cried" Lorelai said.

"You look great" Sookie said. "I wish I could look that great"

"I just hope nothing goes wrong" Lorelai said. "By the way tomorrow at five is the last time to try on your bridesmaid dress"

"Noted" Sookie said.

"I'll pick you up at four thirty" Lorelai said.

"So have you called your parents?" Sookie asked.

"To make sure they were coming, yes" Lorelai said.

"Are you going to have your dad walk you down the aisle?"

Lorelai sighed.

"I'm still debating" Lorelai said. "I mean, he was never for Luke but he was never against him either. I just don't know. If I don't than I'll regret it because I'm only doing this once hopefully. I'm pretty sure I'll do it. I'll call him now"

Lorelai picked up the phone but then set it back down.

"What if my mother answers?" Lorelai asked.

"Than say you need to ask your dad an important question" Sookie said.

Lorelai picked up the phone and called them.

"Mom? It's Lorelai" Lorelai said. "Everything's fine. I just needed to ask Dad an important question. Okay, yeah"

Lorelai waited for a second.

"Dad? It's Lorelai; can I meet you for lunch today? Anywhere, I just have a question to ask you that can't really wait. You want to come here? Okay, see you in an hour" Lorelai said hanging up.

Isabel started fussing.

"Oh my Izzy, it's okay" Lorelai said picking her up.

"By the way, don't go in the kitchen" Sookie said.

"Why would that be?" Lorelai asked smiling.

"I just don't want you to see the wedding cake until it's finished" Sookie said.

"Sure" Lorelai said.

"Also, I invited your mother to your bachelorette party" Sookie said.

"I'm sorry did you just say you invited my mother?" Lorelai asked.

"I had to" Sookie said. "She knows you're going to have a bachelorette party and she would have been hurt if she wasn't invited"

"Yeah, yeah" Lorelai said. "Listen, I am going to run Isabel to Luke's because I have lunch in an hour with my dad"

"Okay" Sookie said. "You aren't mad at me for inviting your mother?"

"Of course not" Lorelai said. "And now I have to go"

"Okay" Sookie said.

Lorelai loaded Isabel in her stroller.

"If my dad gets here before I come back tell him I'll be back in a second" Lorelai said.

She walked over to Luke's. People were crowded everywhere.

"Damn tourists are everywhere" Luke said grouchily as Lorelai entered the diner.

Isabel smiled and cooed at the sight of her dad.

"I'm taking it you wouldn't be able to take Izzy for a few hours" Lorelai said.

"I'm sorry but it is really busy here" Luke said. "Why can't you take her?"

"I can it's just my Dad's coming to the inn for lunch" Lorelai said. "It's okay then, he'll be glad to see her since it's been three months"

"Have you tried talking to your mother?" Luke asked.

"Talking to my mother is like talking to a brick wall" Lorelai said. "I should probably get back to the inn before my dad gets there"

"I'll see you later" Luke said.

Luke kissed Lorelai and she and Isabel walked back to the inn.

"You still have Isabel with you" Sookie said puzzled.

"The diner is packed with tourists" Lorelai said.

"Poor Luke" Sookie said.

Just then Richard walked in.

"Hi Dad" Lorelai said.

"Hello Lorelai" Richard said. "Hello Isabel"

Isabel smiled and cooed.

"She's gotten big" Richard said.

"You're telling me" Lorelai said. "So do you want to eat here? Luke's is really busy"

"Sure" Richard said.

They went into the dining room. Lorelai put Isabel in her carrier on a chair.

"So what is it you wanted to ask me?" Richard asked.

"I wanted to ask you…if you'd walk me down the aisle" Lorelai said.

"I'd be honored to" Richard said smiling.

"Thank you" Lorelai said. "It'd mean a lot"

"You know Lorelai, your mother is sorry for what she did" Richard said. "If you'd just talk to her"

Lorelai sighed.

"Why doesn't she come to me if she's so sorry" Lorelai said. "If I remember correctly, she's the one that owes the apology, not me"

"You won't answer her calls or letters" Richard said. "How can she come to you?"

"She could drop by" Lorelai said. "Tell you what; tell her that if she chooses to call, I will answer"

Isabel started banging her toy against her carrier and started to cry. Lorelai picked her up.

"Is she a fussing baby?" Richard asked.

"No, she's a lot like Rory was" Lorelai said. "And her dad"

"Hmm" Richard said. "Lorelai, I don't know if you hear this from me very often but I think you should, I'm very proud of you"

Lorelai smiled.

"Thank you Dad" Lorelai said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

3:00AM, three days later.

Lorelai sleepily was holding Isabel who had been fussing for the last couple hours.

"Come on Isabel" Lorelai said sleepily. "I've fed you, I've changed you, and I've held you. What do you want?"

Isabel just continued to cry. Lorelai sat down and rocked her. Isabel quieted down. Lorelai dozed off to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lorelai? Lorelai" Luke said.

Lorelai opened her eyes. Luke was standing in front of her holding Isabel.

"I woke up and you were gone" Luke said. "How long have you been sleeping here?"

"What time is it?" Lorelai asked.

"9:00" Luke said.

"Six hours" Lorelai said. "Izzy wouldn't sleep"

"Why didn't you have me get her?" Luke asked.

"You had her last night" Lorelai said. "You need your sleep"

"You still could have woken me up" Luke said. "Why don't you go sleep for a while?"

"Yeah" Lorelai said getting up.

She walked to her room and fell asleep again. An hour later she woke up and got dressed. Downstairs in the kitchen Luke was making breakfast. He had dark circles under his eyes.

"Man, a few more nights like this and you're going to start drinking coffee too" Lorelai said.

"Not on my life" Luke said.

Lorelai sat at the table and put her head down.

"A cemetery is more alive than the both of you" Rory said.

"Your sister is a little confused on the whole sleep at night, be awake during the day thing" Luke said.

"Why don't you guys sleep and I'll take Isabel out for a sisterly bonding day on the town" Rory suggested.

"I love you my child" Lorelai said hugging Rory.

"I'll go get Izzy ready" Rory said. "After breakfast, you guys eat and I'll take Isabel over to Lane's or Dean's"

Lorelai replied with a grunt.

"Wow, you spend way to much time around Luke" Rory said. "No offense Luke"

"None taken" Luke said. "Here is your breakfast"

He placed pancakes down in front of Lorelai and Rory.

"I don't have the energy to eat" Lorelai said. "I am so sleep-deprived that coffee won't even cure this"

"Eat and then you can sleep" Rory said.

Everyone started eating breakfast. Isabel started to cry upstairs.

"I'll get her" Rory said.

"There's a bottle in the fridge that you can warm up" Luke said.

Rory heated up the bottle and went upstairs.

"I'm done and now I'm going to bed" Lorelai said.

"I'm following" Luke said.

They headed upstairs and Rory walked over to Dean's with Isabel.

"Hey" Dean said opening the door. "I didn't know you were coming over today"

"Mom and Luke are very sleep-deprived so I volunteered to take Izzy out while they sleep. I thought I'd stop and see if you wanted to join me" Rory said.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked.

"No idea" Rory said.

"Sounds like a plan" Dean said.

They started walking around Stars Hollow.

"Rory" Liz said walking up to her. "I rang your doorbell but it must not being working so then I knocked on the door but nobody answered"

"Mom and Luke are sleeping" Rory said. "Izzy has been keeping them up"

"Poor them" Liz said. "Oh Rory, this is Jess, my son"

"Hi" Rory said. "I'm Rory, this is your cousin Isabel, but we call her Izzy, and this is my boyfriend Dean"

"Interesting" Jess said sarcastically. "I think I'm going to go look around"

"Meet me at the diner at one" Liz said to Jess.

Jess walked off.

"Don't mind him, he doesn't say much" Liz said. "She's gotten big hasn't she?"

Liz lifted Isabel out of her stroller.

"She's not taking it easy on Luke and Mom though" Rory said. "They've been alternating nights of barely sleeping"

"Sounds like fun" Liz said. "My parents helped me raise Jess so I didn't have it too bad. I think I'll leave you guys to your walk"

"Where are you staying?" Rory asked.

"Luke's old apartment" Liz said.

"Okay" Rory said. "How about you and Jess come for dinner tonight?"

"I don't want to trouble you guys especially if Isabel is making Luke and your mom exhausted" Liz said.

"It's not any trouble" Rory said. "They should be caught up on their sleep by then. Be at the house at six?"

"Sure" Liz said. "Tell Luke to call me when he wakes up"

"I will" Rory said.

"Bye Rory" Liz said. "It was nice to meet you Dean"

"You too" Dean said.

Liz put Isabel back into her stroller and walked to Luke's diner. Dean's pager went off.

"It's Taylor" Dean said. "He probably needs me to work an extra shift"

"You should go" Rory said. "You need the cash, besides; it gives the two of us some girl time"

"Okay" Dean said. "I'll see you later"

He kissed her. Isabel cooed.

"She's three months old and already competing for my boyfriend" Rory said. "Which is unfair because she has a baby cuteness advantage"

"True, but she gets her cuteness from her sister" Dean said. "Anyway, I better go, I'll see you and Izzy later"

"Bye" Rory said.

Dean left.

"It's just you and me Iz" Rory said. "I was thinking we'd go to the book store and get you started on reading"

Izzy stared at Rory and then smiled.

"Are you happy to be with me or laughing at me?" Rory asked.

Izzy cooed.

"I'm going to take that as being happy to be with me" Rory said.

She pushed Isabel to Andrew's bookstore but before she went in she was stopped my Miss Patty.

"Rory, doll" Miss Patty said. "I see you've got your adorable little sister with you"

"Yup" Rory said. "I'm giving Mom and Luke a break"

"That's sweet of you" Patty said. "She's getting bigger by the day"

"Yeah" Rory said. "Actually we were just going to make a quick stop here and then go home to check on Mom and Luke"

"Well then I should let you go" Miss Patty said. "Bye doll"

Miss Patty walked away. Again she was going to go into the store when she spotted and older lady staring at her and shaking her head. Rory walked over to her.

"Can I help you?" Rory asked.

"It's a pity for girls like you, you do it once, blinded by ignorance" the lady said. "You should have thought about the consequences"

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked.

The lady motioned to Izzy.

"She's my sister!" Rory exclaimed. "And even if she wasn't that doesn't give you the right to tell me or any other girl she should of thought about the consequences"

"I'm sorry I didn't know" the lady said.

"People don't give the teen mothers who give up everything for their child any respect" Rory said.

"I thought you just said she was your sister" the lady said.

"She is" Rory said. "But I know someone who gave up everything for her child at sixteen and raised her alone with help from no one"

Rory walked back to her house mad.

"You're home already?" Lorelai asked coming downstairs.

"You're the greatest mom ever" Rory said hugging Lorelai.

"Whoa you didn't take Izzy to a bar or something did you?" Lorelai asked. "Because anyone who thinks that would have to be drunk"

"No, I didn't realize all the criticism you must have gone through" Rory said.

"During what?" Lorelai asked. "Because believe me I've criticized when I've done a lot of things"

"When you were raising me" Rory said.

"Oh" Lorelai said. "Well it wasn't that big of a deal I mean sure there was some criticism but that's why I moved here"

"But going out in public, didn't people stare at you?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, but it didn't matter to me, I had you and that's all I needed" Lorelai said. "Now why all of this gratefulness"

"Somebody thought Izzy was my daughter and started lecturing me about consequences until I finally was able to get in that she was my sister" Rory said.

"Oh, tell me who thought that because I want to beat the crap out of them" Lorelai said.

"Some elderly lady" Rory said.

"Now you're going to make me track down every elderly lady until I find the one who said that" Lorelai said.

"You're insane" Rory said.

"You are calling your own mother insane, well I have one word for you, genetics" Lorelai said.

"Don't remind me" Rory said. "By the way, Liz is in town and she brought Luke's nephew, Jess. They're coming for dinner at six"

"Who's coming to dinner at six?" Luke asked coming downstairs.

"Liz and Jess" Lorelai said.

"Oh and Luke, Liz wanted you to call her" Rory said.  
"I will" Luke said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

12:00AM the next morning or that night, however you think of it.

Lorelai carefully snuck into the bathroom with her wedding dress like she had the last three nights. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled.

"Mom?" Rory asked. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" Lorelai said. "Just making sure the dress fit"

"At midnight?" Rory asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd make sure the dress fit" Lorelai said.

"Sure you did" Rory said smiling. "And you've been making sure the dress fit for the last three nights as well?"


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry that I have not update in a while. I have had the biggest writer's block in the world for this sorry. I only got like one or two reviews for this story for the last chapter so I would really appreciate it if you guys would review. Reviews are my caffeine; they're what keeps me awake to write this story.

**Sammi: **You are incredibly insane.

The next night.

"So the guys actually threw Luke at a Bachelor Party?" Lorelai asked.

"Yup" Sookie said. "Jackson, TJ, Taylor"

"Taylor?" Lorelai said laughing. "Somebody will have to give me a picture of that"

"I told Jackson to take a ton of pictures" Sookie said. "Don't worry"

"I'm sorry we couldn't go out to the bar or anything like that" Lorelai said. "But it's be a little hard to convince them Izzy is eighteen"

Sookie laughed.

"It's okay" Sookie said. "Your house is just as fun"

"So when is everyone arriving?" Lorelai asked.

"Seven" Sookie said.

"So anytime now" Lorelai said. "And my mother is coming for sure?"

"Yes" Sookie said.

The doorbell rang.

"I'm assuming that's going to be her" Lorelai said.

Isabel squealed in delight as she saw her mother get up to answer the door.

"And what are you so excited about missy" Lorelai said smiling.

Rory picked Izzy up and started playing peek-a-boo with her. Izzy cooed and smiled. Lorelai answered the door.

"Mom, hi" Lorelai said smiling. "Come in"

"Hello Lorelai" Emily said. "Where should I put the present?"

"On the table's good" Lorelai said.

Emily came inside. Lorelai took her coat and put it in the closet. Emily sat on the couch. She looked at Rory playing with Isabel.

"She's getting big" Emily said.

"Yeah she is" Rory said.

"You like being an older sister?" Emily asked.

"Love it" Rory said.

Isabel curiously looked at Emily. She stared for a second and then smiled.

"Would you like to hold her Mom?" Lorelai asked.

"Could I?" Emily asked.

"Last I knew there wasn't a law about holding your granddaughter" Lorelai said.

Rory handed Isabel to Emily.

"Watch out though" Rory said. "She grabs your hair or your earrings and once she does she doesn't let go"

"Has the party started without us?" Babette asked coming in the door with Miss Patty.

"Nobody can start a party without you two" Lorelai said. "Come on in"

Half an hour later the house was filled with people.

"Okay everyone, a toast to Lorelai, may she enjoy her last two days of being single" Babette said.

"Here, Here!" Everyone shouted.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be" Miss Patty. "Sweetie, Lorelai, you might want to put Izzy upstairs"

"You're kidding" Lorelai said putting her hands over her eyes.

Miss Patty opened the door.

"Kirk!" Miss Patty said surprised.

"Did someone here order a stripper?" Kirk asked stepping inside with his boom box.

"Mom I'm scared" Rory said.

"Rory, sweetie, cover your eyes" Lorelai said. "Kirk you have the wrong address"

"Impossible" Kirk said. "It says your address right here"

"We don't need a stripper anymore" Lorelai said.

"It says right here…"

Lorelai cut Kirk off.

"I know what it says but go home please Kirk" Lorelai said. "You'll still get paid I promise"

"But…"

"Do you want me to call Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"No" Kirk said. "I'll leave"

Kirk left.

"That was the most disturbing thing I've ever seen" Rory said.

"It could've gotten a lot worse" Lorelai said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Lorelai took Izzy downstairs. Babette, Miss Patty, Sookie, and Gypsy were asleep in the living room. Lorelai went into Rory's room.

"Rory?" Lorelai said.

"Its 9:00 in the morning, you're insane" Rory said groggily.

"Do you even have to ask?" Lorelai asked. "I'm going to see if Luke opened the diner this morning, do you want to come?"

"I want to sleep" Rory said.

"I take that as a no" Lorelai said.

She turned on the light as she was walking out of Rory's room.

"Mom" Rory complained.

"Izzy did it" Lorelai said turning off the light.

She closed Rory's door and drove to the diner.

"Did you have fun last night?" Lorelai asked sitting down at the counter.

She sat Izzy's carrier on the counter.

"They took me to a bar and Taylor got a black eye" Luke said.

"What? How?" Lorelai asked laughing.

"He tripped and fell into some biker" Luke said.

"And the biker punched him?" Lorelai asked.

"No the biker's five foot girlfriend did" Luke said. "Afterwards everyone except Kirk got drunk"

"Even Taylor?" Lorelai asked in disbelief.

"Did you know he was in a ballet class?" Luke asked. "It got really creepy especially when he started doing moves from his class"

"Dirty" Lorelai said.

"Geez" Luke said.

He took Izzy out of her carrier.

"How was your night?" Luke asked.

"Miss Patty, Sookie, Babette, and Gypsy are still passed out in the living room. Liz, is out somewhere"

"And your mother?" Luke asked.

"Stayed a couple hours, then left" Lorelai said. "Did you know Kirk took a job as a stripper?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear what you just said" Luke said. "So did you talk to your mother?"

"Yeah, I said hi, how are you, thank you for the gift, and bye" Lorelai said.

"She stopped by here this morning" Luke said.

"Wait, what?" Lorelai asked.

"She told me she was sorry and that she knows now that I may not be Christopher but I did raise Rory more than he did. She said that I must love you and Rory very much and that maybe she was wrong about me. Then she asked me to give this to you"

Luke set a package on the counter.

"This has to be a trick, Emily Gilmore does not say she may have been wrong about something" Lorelai said.

"Just open the package Lorelai" Luke said.

Lorelai first opened the card.

_Dear Lorelai,_

_I wrote this because obviously you aren't taking my calls. I realize now that my thoughts of you and Luke were wrong. He seems like a nice man and I know he will take care of you and Rory. After all he's been doing for the last eleven years. I know I already gave you a gift but this is the one that I've always dreamed of giving you. This is the one that on the day of your birth I envisioned you wearing on your wedding day. You don't have to wear it, I'll understand if you don't want to. I wore it on my wedding day and thought maybe you'd like to borrow it for yours. I truly am sorry._

_Love,_

_ Mom_

Lorelai opened the package. In it was Emily's tiara. Lorelai sat there staring at the tiara for a second. Luke took her cell phone out of her purse and sat it in front of her.

"Call her" Luke said.

"I'm going to be upstairs" Lorelai said taking her cell phone.

She went upstairs. The diner was empty so Luke started talking to Izzy.

"So you had a rough night last night, huh" Luke said to Izzy.

She smiled and cooed.

"Hopefully, everything is going well with your grandma and mom right now" Luke said.

Just then Liz came into the diner.

"How's my big brother doing on the day before the big day?" Liz asked.

"He's doing fine" Luke said.

Liz sat down at the counter. It was quiet.

"It's too bad they couldn't be here" Liz said quietly.

"Who?" Luke asked.

"Mom and Dad" Liz said.

"I don't want to talk about this, Liz" Luke said irritated.

"Why Luke? Why can't for one time I talk about Mom and Dad with you?" Liz asked. "You know when did you last go to see their graves, huh?"

"And least I didn't run off and leave them with the responsibilities of raising my child" Luke said.

Liz's face dropped.

"Liz, I didn't mean that" Luke said. "I'm sorry"

"No, you're right, I did do that" Liz said. "But that's what I mean Luke, we owe them everything and for once I wish that you would just admit you miss them"

"I do miss them" Luke said.

"Then do you realize what today is?" Liz asked.

"I know Liz" Luke said. "I know"

"Then maybe you'll come with me" Liz said. "At noon"

"No" Luke said. "I don't think I can"

"Fine" Liz said. "I'm going to go track down Jess"

She left the diner.

"What was that about?" Lorelai asked coming downstairs.

"Nothing" Luke said.

"Really, cause Liz sounded kind of upset"

"It's nothing Lorelai, just drop it" Luke said.

"Luke, tomorrow I'm going to be your wife, which means you can talk to me" Lorelai said.

"Today is the anniversary of my mom's death" Luke said. "Liz tends to take it a little hard"

"I don't blame her" Lorelai said. "One day, maybe you know, you could tell me about her"

"Yeah" Luke said quietly.

It was quiet. Izzy had fallen asleep.

"She had auburn hair and these amazing green eyes. My dad loved her more than anything" Luke said.

"She sounds beautiful" Lorelai said.

"She was" Luke said. "She taught me how to cook when I was eight. My dad was so mad; he said cooking would make me soft. She told him that cooking was more important than any dumb sport. That cooking involved making something out of nothing and sports just involved running in circles"

Lorelai laughed.

"I think I would have liked your mother" Lorelai said.

"She would have loved you" Luke said.

"So why does Liz take this so hard, I mean besides the fact that Isabel was her mother"

"Liz used to go out days at a time. She'd leave Mom with Jess and she basically did that until she turned seventeen. Then one day she came home after leaving for a week to find Mom in the hospital after fighting cancer for about three months. Mom died the next day" Luke said. "Liz was devastated, she blamed herself. She stayed here and raised Jess until our Dad died a year later, then she took off with Jess. Two years later she came back to check on me after her second marriage or her relationship after her second marriage failed"

"Wow" Lorelai said. "So how do you feel about all of this?"

"Are you Dr. Phil now or something?" Luke asked.

"It's just, it seems like you got left with everything" Lorelai said. "You know why don't I remember this happening, I lived here when all of this happened"

"You were seventeen and had a one year old when this all started, you rarely left the inn" Luke said.

"True" Lorelai said. "Maybe later on we could go see your Mom's grave, I'd really appreciate it and I think Liz would too"

"We have the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner" Luke said.

"Not until six" Lorelai said. "We could leave right now"

"We have Izzy with us" Luke said.

"We can take her with us" Lorelai said. "Show her that she had more than one grandma and grandpa"

Luke thought for a second.

"I guess" Luke said.

They got into Lorelai's jeep and drove to the cemetery. They walked out to Luke's mother's grave.

_Isabel Elizabeth Danes_

_1942-1983_

_Beloved mother, daughter, wife, and friend._

_Forever in our memories, minds, and hearts._

On her grave was a picture of her holding an infant Liz and a six year old Luke standing next to them.

"I wish she could have met you and Rory" Luke said. "And Izzy"

"Someday she will" Lorelai said.

She snuggled closer to Luke.

I know this wasn't very Gilmore Girlish at the end but I had a severe writer's block and had to fill the pages up somehow. So when I was thinking to myself about different ideas I could use I realize that not once did they ever mention anything about Luke's mom in the show so I decided to do it. Also I realized something, I never put a disclaimer on here so I'll put one know not that it will do me any good since I've already written eight chapters. By the way the next chapter will be Luke and Lorelai's wedding.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters. If I did do you really think I'd be writing these stories. No, I wouldn't have to because I'd be writing the show.

**AND REMEMBER EVERYONE, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Three years ago.

_"Luke, I'm so sorry about Rachael, you didn't deserve that" Lorelai said._

_"Its okay, some of what she said was true" Luke said._

_"What did she say?" Lorelai asked. _

_"That she felt like my heart was distracted by someone else" Luke said._

_"Who?" Lorelai asked._

_"You" Luke said. "Lorelai, do you think maybe sometime we could go on a date?"_

_"Are you serious?" Lorelai asked. "You actually want to go on a date with me?"_

_"Yeah, why?" Luke asked worried. _

_"Oh I don't know because I've been waiting for you to ask me on one ever since we met"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mom, it would look very bad if you were late to your own wedding" Rory said coming into Miss Patty's studio where Lorelai was getting ready.

"What? Oh, I won't be late" Lorelai said snapping out of her flashback.

"It is 11:00, the wedding starts in an hour" Rory said. "And you aren't even in your wedding dress"

"Well that's what I need your help for" Lorelai said. "Set Izzy in her carrier and help me with this thing"

Rory set Izzy down and went over to help her mother.

"Have you talked to Grandma this morning?" Rory asked.

Lorelai had told Rory about the tiara when she had come home yesterday.

"No, just yesterday, she said she'd be here to help me get ready" Lorelai said.

"And I will be" Emily said walking into the room. "Traffic was terrible. Lorelai, you're not even in your wedding dress"

"I know" Lorelai said. "But putting on a wedding dress when your hands won't stop shaking is really hard"

"I was so nervous on my wedding day that I ran away" Emily said.

Lorelai laughed.

"You're kidding" Lorelai said.

"No, I ran away while I was in my wedding dress" Emily said. "I had never gotten so many odd looks"

"Did you come back, I mean I know you come back, we wouldn't be here if you hadn't, but did you go back to the church and have the wedding" Rory said.

"Yes, but it started half an hour late" Emily said.

"Wow, it's hard to picture you being late for anything" Lorelai said. "Especially your own wedding"

"Well you're going to be if you don't get your wedding dress on" Emily said.

Emily and Rory helped Lorelai get ready.

"Has anyone checked on Sookie to make sure she hasn't injured herself in the process of getting ready?" Lorelai asked.

"She was fine when I came to check on you" Rory said.

Emily and Rory stepped back and looked at Lorelai.

"You look beautiful" Emily said.

"I agree" Rory said smiling.

Richard knocked on the door.

"Come in" Lorelai said.

Richard entered the room and looked at Lorelai.

"Lorelai, I don't think I've ever seen you look more beautiful then you do now" Richard said.

Lorelai was wearing a strapless white wedding gown with small diamonds around the top. It was long and flowing. She had her mother's silver, diamond encrusted tiara on with her hair in a twist.

"Thank you" Lorelai said. "Hey Mom and Dad, can I have a minute with Rory and Isabel"

"We'll go check and make sure everything is set up and then Richard will come back to walk you down the aisle" Emily said.

Richard and Emily left.

"So this is it" Rory said. "You're no longer going to be Lorelai Victoria Gilmore"

"Who says I'm changing my name?" Lorelai asked smiling. "We've actually decided that I'm going to hyphenate it. At work I'll be a Gilmore, in the mail I'll be a Dane, and Izzy will continue to be Isabel Aubrey Gilmore-Danes. You however can choose to be whatever you like"

"I'm liking Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Danes" Rory said. "Has a nice ring to it don't you think"

"You want to add Danes onto your name?" Lorelai asked smiling.

"He is legally adopting me as his step daughter" Rory said.

"I think he thinks you're a little more than his step daughter" Lorelai said.

"Hey who knows, maybe I'll call him Dad" Rory said.

It was quiet for a minute.

"I'm really happy, Mom" Rory said. "I get the mom, the dad, and the siblings now, the whole package"

"So did Christopher come to the wedding?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, I talked to him" Rory said. "He said that he knows that Luke was more of a father to me than he was for a while but then he asked me if maybe I had room in my heart for two dads"

"And you said?"

"Yes" Rory said. "I mean think about it. Some people don't even get one dad and I get two"

"You're really happy about this?"

"Thrilled" Rory said. "And are you happy?"

"The happiest I've ever been" Lorelai said. "Actually it's tying with your birth and Izzy's birth"

Lorelai looked at Rory and smiled.

"Look at you my firstborn" Lorelai said. "In less then two years you'll be an adult. Then you'll move off to Harvard and become a famous journalist and one day I'll open National Geographic or some famous paper and I'll see your name and then I'll tell people that's my firstborn daughter and I have the stretch marks to prove it"

Lorelai's eyes were filled with tears.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Rory asked concerned.

"I'm just really, really, really happy" Lorelai said.

Rory and Lorelai hugged. Izzy squealed.

"I think someone wants to join this mother daughter moment" Lorelai said picking Izzy up.

"We should probably get going" Rory said. "After all I am carrying her down the aisle"

"My maid of honor carrying the flower girl down the aisle" Lorelai said. "Something you don't see everyday"

Rory smiled.

"I'll go tell Grandpa he can come back in" Rory said.

She took Izzy from Lorelai.

"Good luck Mom" Rory said giving her one last hug.

She took Izzy out of the room. Lorelai stood in front of the mirror.

_"This is it" Lorelai thought. "This is what I've been waiting for"_

Lorelai sighed.

"Something is going to go wrong, I can feel it" Lorelai said quietly.

"Are you ready?" Richard asked coming in.

"As ready as I can get" Lorelai said.

They started towards the gazebo where the wedding was being held. The music started to play and Sookie started walking down the aisle. Then came Rory holding Isabel. Finally Lorelai and Richard started down the aisle. Luke stared at Lorelai and smiled.

_"She looks incredible" Luke thought to himself. "I can't believe I'm marrying the most beautiful woman in the world"_

Richard and Lorelai stopped at the end of the aisle. Richard stepped away and Luke took Lorelai's arms. They finished walking up to the gazebo.

"We are gathered here today to unite this man and this woman in holy matrimony" the priest said.

The wedding went on.

"Do you Lorelai take this man to be your lawful wedded husband. In sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"Hmm, hmm, hmm" Lorelai smiled. "I do"

"Do you Luke take this woman as your lawful wedded wife. In sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I…"

"Wait!"

A short chapter and a cliffhanger, I know it's cruel.


	10. Chapter 10

Wow, people tend to freak out when you have someone yell wait during a wedding. I am really, really, really sorry about not updating very fast when I left you guys with a cliffhanger.

Luke and Lorelai turned to face the person who had just interrupted their wedding.

"You're kidding me" Lorelai said.

"Rachel" Luke said. "What are you doing?"

"Luke, I made a mistake leaving you. I still love you and I know you still love me" Rachael said. "I shouldn't have left but I got scared, Luke, but now I know that I shouldn't have left"

"Rachel I may have thought I loved you then but you were right when you said my heart was set on someone else. I love Lorelai, I realize now that I always have. I am going to marry her because I love her more than anything in the world" Luke said.

"But…"

Christopher stood up and walked in front of Rachel.

"I think it'd be best if you were to leave" Christopher said.

"I agree" Emily said standing up.

"Nobody is going to ruin my daughter's wedding" Richard said. "Now please go"

Soon everyone in Stars Hallow was telling Rachel to leave. Rachel looked Luke in the eye and then turned and left. It was dead silent. The priest cleared his throat.

"As you were saying" the priest said looking at Luke.

"Oh, I do" Luke said.

"Here before us Lorelai Victoria Gilmore and Lucas William Danes have proclaimed their vows. What God has united together let no man divide" the priest said.

"And…" Lorelai said.

"And you may kiss the bride" the priest said smiling.

Luke swept Lorelai into a passionate kiss. Everyone stood up clapping and cheering. Isabel squealed in delight from Rory's arms. Lorelai and Luke turned to a smiling Rory and very happy Isabel.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the reception.

"Now presenting for the first time ever Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Danes" the DJ announced.

Lorelai and Luke entered the reception hall. Everyone cheered. They went out on to the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple.

"You can waltz" Lorelai said.

"I can waltz" Luke said.

They danced for a couple minutes and then the DJ invited the rest of the couples out onto the dance floor. Emily and Richard, Babette and Morey, and Rory and Dean went onto the dance floor. Sookie sat at a table holding Isabel. Jackson came up to her.

"Sookie…I was wondering…if maybe…you'd like to dance?" Jackson asked.

"I'd love too" Sookie said.

"I'll take Izzy" Rory said stopping in front of Sookie. "She can dance with Dean and me"

Sookie handed Isabel to Rory and all of them went out to the dance floor. After dancing for a few minutes Luke came up to Rory and Dean. He tapped Dean on the shoulder. Dean backed away and let Rory dance with Luke. Lorelai took Isabel out of Rory's arms and sat at the table to watch Luke dance with Rory.

"She's growing up" Christopher said coming by Lorelai.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked. "Sometimes I think she was never a child"

It was quiet.

"She loves him like a father, doesn't she?" Christopher asked.

"Chris, didn't you talk to her about this, this morning?" Lorelai asked. "Because she told me that some people don't even get one dad when she's lucky enough to have two"

"Lor, when I showed up at Christmas, I hadn't seen Rory in fifteen years" Christopher said. "What dad misses fifteen years of his kid's life?"

"Listen Christopher, I'm not going to tell you that it's okay that you missed most of Rory's life but I'm not going to say you don't have a right to be called her dad because you do. You have a choice now, Christopher, you can be in this girl's life as much as you can now or you can go back to being the way you were. It's your choice to make" Lorelai said. "No matter what choice you make though, you will always be her dad, maybe you won't be the dad that was there for all of her life but you will still be her dad"

Christopher sighed.

"I think she's better off without me" Christopher said. "Good Luck Lorelai"

Christopher walked off. Lorelai shook her head. She watched Luke dancing with Rory. He was smiling and Rory was laughing.

_"How am I going to tell her that her dad walked off again?" Lorelai thought. _

She looked down at Izzy.

"Some things are better left for another day" Lorelai said to Izzy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you get to live with all three Gilmore girls now" Rory said while dancing with Luke.

"Don't make me rethink this marriage" Luke said.

Rory laughed.

"We're going to have you wrapped around our fingers" Rory said. "Actually Mom already does"

"She does not" Luke objected.

"When she was pregnant, you went out at three in the morning to buy some pudding and make it for her" Rory said.

"That's because she wouldn't let me sleep until I did" Luke said.

"Like I said, puddy in her hands" Rory said.

"More like she annoys me until I give in," Luke said. "Like mother, like daughter"

"And proud of it" Rory said.

They continued dancing.

"Hey Luke…do you think…maybe…I could call you Dad?" Rory asked.

"Sure" Luke said. "I've actually kind of been hoping you'd ask me that. I always kind of want to tell people you're my daughter even though I have to give your mother all the credit" Luke said.

"I'd like it if you told people I was your daughter" Rory said. "I always wanted to tell the kids that you were my dad"

"Well now you can" Luke said. "But I don't want your other dad to feel like I'm replacing him. I mean he is your dad"

"I know; he's the dad that shows up once or twice a year and sends cards on holidays and birthdays. I mean sure he is my dad and I hope he'll be here a little more but you're the kind of dad that sits with me when I'm sick and shows up with chicken soup. The dad that scares my boyfriend away on my first date, Dean still hasn't fully recovered" Rory said

Luke smiled. Luke and Rory finished dancing and came over to Lorelai and Izzy.

"You two looked like you were having fun" Lorelai said smiling.

"We were" Rory said. "I was reminding Dad what he got into"

"Dad?" Lorelai said smiling.

"Yes…Dad" Rory said smiling.

_"Maybe Christopher leaving won't hurt so much now that she has Luke" Lorelai thought._

"Was Dad, not Luke but my other dad, just over here talking to you?" Rory asked,

"Yeah he had to go and he didn't have time to say good bye so he asked me to say good bye to you for him" Lorelai said.

"I'll call him later" Rory said.

"Yeah" Lorelai said. "Later"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night.

"I don't think Christopher is coming back" Lorelai whispered to Luke.

They were lying in bed after coming home at 1:00 AM in the morning.

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked.

"He was pretty upset when he left. He said maybe Rory was better off without him" Lorelai said.

"Are you serious?" Luke asked. "He comes back after 15 years and then just leaves again?"

"At least she has you" Lorelai said.

"Still, I don't replace her real dad" Luke said.

Lorelai sighed.

"Maybe we should talk about this in the morning" Lorelai said. "After all, it is our wedding night"

"We don't want another accident" Luke said. "Unless you're ready to relive the last year"

"No, I do not want to be that fat for at least another year and a half" Lorelai said. "But if we're careful…"

"Yes" Luke said. "Are you okay though? You seemed kind of out of it after Christopher talked to you"

"I just didn't want to have to tell Rory that her dad left again" Lorelai said.

"I don't blame you" Luke said.

It was quiet.

"You know I love you, right?" Lorelai asked.

"Well I'm hoping so, since you just married me less than a day ago" Luke said.

"No I mean it" Lorelai said. "I love you"

"I love you too" Luke said. "That's why I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

"Even with my coffee addiction?" Lorelai asked.

"Even with your coffee addiction" Luke said.

"Good" Lorelai said. "Because I'm going to hold you to that"

"I hope you do" Luke said.

There I finally updated, yea! Hope you like the chapter and for those who guessed Rachel was the person, congratulations. It may have seemed like I cut the Rachel part short but I had to add some drama to the wedding. I'm also sorry if my writing hasn't been so well, between school and everything I haven't had time to really concentrate on my writing.


	11. Chapter 11

I am so, so, so sorry for not updating faster. Please review and I swear I will try to update faster next time.

Lorelai woke up to the smell of coffee. She opened her eyes and saw Luke standing in the doorway with a tray.

"Good morning" Luke said.

He came over and placed the tray on Lorelai's lap. He kissed Lorelai's cheek.

"Breakfast in bed? You are good" Lorelai said.

"I know" Luke said.

"Where's Rory and Izzy?" Lorelai asked.

"Rory decided to take Izzy to your parent's house for the day" Luke said. "She wanted to let us spend our first day as husband and wife alone"

"Remind me to thank her" Lorelai said.

She sat and ate her breakfast. When she had finished she got up to take a shower.

"Feel like joining me?" Lorelai asked with a seductive smile.

Lorelai and Luke went into the bathroom. Two hours later they were dressed.

"So I'm voting we lay here all day" Lorelai said.

They were sitting on the couch and she was curled up with her head resting on Luke's chest.

"Whatever you want" Luke said.

"Why Luke, I didn't know you were such a softy" Lorelai said taunting him.

"Well this better not get out to anyone else" Luke said.

Lorelai laughed.

"Just think fifty years from now we could be doing this exact same thing" Lorelai said. "Although, your back would probably be breaking and we wouldn't be able to get back up and we'd be in danger of having a heart attack"

"But you'd still be as beautiful as ever" Luke said.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with my husband?" Lorelai asked.

"You were just kind of down last night so I thought a day of relaxation would make you feel better" Luke said.

Lorelai kissed Luke.

"Thank you" Lorelai said.

"Your welcome" Luke said.

It was quiet.

"What did we do before we had Izzy?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't remember" Luke said. "I think I vaguely remember something called talking"

"Really" Lorelai said sarcastically. "I've never heard of it"

Luke laughed.

"What's so funny?" Lorelai asked pretending to look hurt.

"I don't think anyone could believe that you are a quiet person" Luke said smiling.

"Why Lucas, you've hurt my feelings" Lorelai said in a girly voice.

They laughed.

"I need coffee" Lorelai said.

"You just had some" Luke said.

"So?" Lorelai asked.

"In the next fifty years I swear I will switch you to decaf" Luke said getting up.

"Dream on" Lorelai said.

Luke returned with coffee for Lorelai.

"Do you realize that it snowed yesterday during our reception and before our wedding?" Lorelai asked.

"I know it was freezing because someone insisted that we have an outdoor wedding in March" Luke said. "It was freezing and the guests were wrapped in blankets"

"Now there's the grumpy Luke I know and love" Lorelai said. "My point is that it snowed on our wedding day, which makes it official that everything good that's ever happened to me has happened when it snows. Rory was born when it snowed; Izzy was born when it snowed…"

"Don't forget the fact that it was the snow that forced you to go through labor without any drugs" Luke said.

"Which I will never be doing ever again" Lorelai said. "Anyways…if you remember, I met you when it was snowing"

"Hmm" Luke said. "Remind me to thank snow"

Lorelai settled back into Luke's chest with her coffee.

"I don't think I've ever been happier than right now" Lorelai said. "I have you, I have Rory and Izzy, I have my house, my job, and I've got my coffee. I've got it all"

"We've got it all" Luke corrected.

Lorelai smiled.

"I'm glad I married you" Lorelai said.

"Well I'd hope so since it's a little too late to turn back" Luke said.

"I am having such a bad influence on you" Lorelai said.

"Yes, you are" Luke said. "But I will keep Izzy from drinking coffee"

"Sure you will" Lorelai said sarcastically.

"She can be just like her mother except no coffee and no doing that pouting thingy that you and Rory already do" Luke said.

"I hate to tell you this but she's only three months and she has you wrapped around her little finger without the pouty thingy" Lorelai said smiling.

"She does…okay maybe just a little bit" Luke said.

"Right" Lorelai said laughing.

It was quiet.

"This is just so weird" Lorelai said. "It's quiet"

"Too quiet" Luke said. "Normally it's either you and Rory talking or Izzy cooing and laughing"

Lorelai smiled.

"I think we should go upstairs and take advantage of this silence" Lorelai said grinning even wider. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think I am" Luke said.

"Sleep" they said in unison.

"You know" Lorelai said. "I think I'm comfortable here"

"Me too" Luke said.

They laid there for a second before falling asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rory opened the door four hours later. She carried Izzy in, in her carrier. She saw Luke and Lorelai asleep on the couch. Lorelai had her head resting on Luke's chest and Luke had his arms around her. Rory carried Izzy into the kitchen.

"I guess Mom and Dad were tired" Rory whispered to Izzy.

She took Izzy out of her carrier.

"Let's see" Rory said. "Are you hungry Izzy? Good, I am too"

Rory took out a bottle and heated it for Izzy. Then she took out some leftover pizza for herself. After Izzy had finished her bottle and Rory had finished eating, Rory checked on Luke and Lorelai. They were still soundly sleeping.

"I think you wore them out Izzy" Rory said.

Izzy smiled.

"I think your halo just cracked" Rory said smiling.

"You two are back?" Luke asked coming into the kitchen.

Rory jumped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to give you a heart attack" Luke said.

"That's okay" Rory said. "I was just having some girl talk with Izzy"

"As long as you're not teaching her anything that she can use against me" Luke said.

"Of course not" Rory said innocently. "We're both perfect little angels"

"Not if you're like your mother" Luke said.

"Hey" Lorelai said coming into the kitchen. "Talking about me behind my back?"

"So you too were passed out when I came home" Rory said. "A bomb could have dropped on the house and you guys wouldn't have woken up"

"Yeah, since we'd be dead" Lorelai said smiling.

"I've already fed Izzy" Rory said. "But now I think she needs a diaper change"

Rory waved her hand in front of her nose.

"I can do that" Lorelai said picking Izzy up. "Whoa!"

Lorelai plugged her nose.

"What did your sister feed you?" Lorelai asked taking Izzy upstairs.

Luke and Rory laughed.

"So did you two have a good time?" Luke asked.

"Yeah" Rory said. "And you and Mom?"

"Yeah" Luke said. "All we did was sleep"

"Well, that can be fun" Rory said. "Thank you, Dad"

Luke smiled at hearing her call him Dad.

"For what?" Luke asked.

"For making my mom the happiest person on this earth" Rory said.

I know, I haven't updated in forever but I have had this incredible writer's block for both of my stories. I'm sorry if this wasn't the best chapter but it's the best I could do right now.


	12. Chapter 12

There is a lot of time skipped in this chapter and the next chapter is going to skip another month. I know I rushed a lot of stuff in this chapter but it will slow down, trust me. The thing is I ran out of major plots so in order to get to the one that I've decided to do, the time skipping was necessary.

Five months later.

Luke and Lorelai were lying on their bed.

"Lorelai" Luke said.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"You're pregnant" Luke said.

"What?" Lorelai asked sitting up surprised.

"I just have this feeling" Luke said. "Are you?"

"I don't know" Lorelai said. "I'll get a test in the morning, but not from Stars Hollow or else we'll be the center of every single rumor"

"Fine" Luke said.

He turned off the light. A few minutes later Lorelai got up.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked.

"To Hartford" Lorelai said.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"I have to know" Lorelai said.

Luke smiled.

"I'll drive" Luke said. "Rory's still up, right?"

"Probably" Lorelai said.

They quickly got dressed and went downstairs.

"Weren't you two going to bed?" Rory asked.

"We just remembered that we have to pick something up" Lorelai said. "Will you watch Izzy for an hour? She's asleep so technically you're not watching her"

"Okay" Rory said a little confused.

Lorelai and Luke drove to Hartford to the pharmacy.

"I can't wait until we get back to the house" Lorelai said. "I'm taking it here"

"Are you allowed to?" Luke asked.

"Last I knew it wasn't outlawed to take a pregnancy test in a bathroom" Lorelai said.

She took the pregnancy test into the bathroom. Five minutes later she came out with grin on her face.

"You're pregnant?" Luke asked excited.

Lorelai nodded. Luke hugged her and Lorelai laughed. People stared at them.

"Let's celebrate at home" Luke said noticing the manager's unhappy face looking at them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Four months later.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Izzy. Happy birthday to you" everyone sung.

Sookie placed a tiny cake in front of Izzy.

"Be careful" Lorelai said. "Don't catch her hair on fire"

Lorelai was referring to Sookie's previous incident in the kitchen that morning when she had a little bit of her hair catch on fire.

"Make a wish Izzy" Rory said.

"Personally" Lorelai said. "Since I think the birthday girl is too young to make a wish. The woman who she caused to give birth to her in a snowstorm, without drugs, may I add, should get to make the wish"

"You just want to blow out the candle" Luke said.

"I'm insulted that you would think that" Lorelai said innocently.

"Go ahead and blow it out" Luke said.

Lorelai blew out the candle.

"Who wants cake?" Sookie asked.

Soon laughter and talking filled the room again. Lorelai took the candle out of the cake.

"Go at it girl" Rory said.

"She is not eating that entire cake" Luke said.

"It's her birthday" Lorelai said. "She can do anything she wants"

"Do you know what that's doing to her insides" Luke said.

"Do tell me" Lorelai said sarcastically.

Luke started one of his rants. Lorelai went over and kissed him passionately. Everyone got quiet.

"It's the only way to get him to shut up" Lorelai said smiling.

Everyone laughed.

"Mom, you might want to get a picture of this" Rory said looking at Izzy.

Izzy had taken the cake and smashed her face into it. Lorelai and Luke started laughing.

"She is exactly like you" Luke said laughing.

Lorelai grabbed a camera and took a picture.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day.

"She's very persistent with learning to walk" Rory said, watching as Izzy grabbed on to the couch and stood up.

"So were you" Lorelai said. "But you walked and then you fell flat on your face"

Rory laughed. Izzy let go of the couch and started walking.

"Oh, she's doing it" Lorelai said excited. "Luke, get in here!"

"What's wrong?" Luke asked worried.

He walked into the living room.

"She's walking, Izzy's walking" Luke said excitedly. "Izzy, come to Daddy"

Izzy toddled over to Luke and grabbed on to his leg. Luke picked her up and threw her in the air. Izzy squealed in delight.

"Now if only I can get her to say momma" Lorelai said. "And then I'll win that ten bucks"

"She's going to say dada" Luke said. "Face it"

"What if she says Rory or sissy" Rory said. "Then do I get the ten dollars"

"No, then you just get smacked in the head cause you took away your mom's chances on getting ten bucks from Luke" Lorelai said.

"Hey" Rory said. "I'm siding with Dad then"

"Hey, I gave birth to you, I carried you for nine months and then spent an entire day in labor" Lorelai said. "You should be siding with me"

"He's nicer" Rory said smiling, going over to Luke.

"My own daughter has betrayed me" Lorelai said dramatically, putting her hand to her forehead.

Izzy laughed.

"And now my other daughter is laughing at me" Lorelai said. "Whoa, I just thought of something. You better hope this baby is a boy or you're going to be stuck with four Gilmore girls"

"I'm praying every night" Luke said smiling.

"Just imagine" Lorelai said. "Little baseball hats and flannel shirts"

"No" Luke said. "You are not dressing my son up like me"

"Just wait" Lorelai said.

Luke set Isabel back on the floor. She toddled into the kitchen.

"Okay, suddenly this walking thing isn't so cute" Lorelai said.

She hurried into the kitchen and brought Izzy back into the living room.

"I have to go over to Lane's" Rory said.

"Well that's okay" Lorelai said. "Isabel has to go down for a nap anyway"

"I'll see you later" Rory said.

She put her coat on and went to Lane's.

"I'll go put Izzy in her crib and then we can have alone time" Lorelai said seductively.

A few minutes later she came back downstairs.

"Guess what" Lorelai said.

"What?" Luke asked.

"You know the whole point of me saying guess what, is for you to actually guess" Lorelai said.

"I don't want to guess" Luke complained.

"Geez, someone's whiny" Lorelai said.

"Just tell me what you were going to say" Luke said.

"I can't wait until we have this baby" Lorelai said excitedly. "The tiny little baby clothes"

"The waking up at three in the morning" Luke added.

"The first time she smiles"

"Twice the dirty diapers"

"The constant smell of baby powder" Lorelai kept going.

"The spitting up" Luke said.

"You're excited about this baby, just admit it" Lorelai said.

Luke smiled.

"I really am" Luke said. "The first time I hold her in my arms…"

"Her?" Lorelai asked.

"Or him" Luke said.

"You better be careful, buddy. You're the one who predicted I was pregnant" Lorelai said. "You might be predicting this one is a girl"

"I wouldn't mind if it was a girl" Luke said. "I'd take either one. Besides, when I predicted you were pregnant, you had already been pregnant for three months"

"I think we were both too busy with Izzy to notice" Luke said. "Do you think it might be a bad thing that we're having a baby so soon after Izzy?"

"Well, Izzy is already one and we still have another three months before this baby comes so I think we'll be okay" Lorelai said. "People probably think I never use birth control but I can deal with that"

It was quiet.

"I love you" Luke said.

"I love you too" Lorelai said. "What do you think about Amelia Elizabeth? Emma for short"

"For what?" Luke asked.

"For the baby's name" Lorelai said in a duh voice. "What else?"

"I think that's a good name" Luke said. "What about if it's a boy?"

"Matthew William" Lorelai said. "Matthew is my dad's middle name and William is your dad's name"

"I like that" Luke said. "But won't your mom be jealous that two of our kids are named after my mom and only one after her?"

"She'll be happy that one kid is named after her, trust me" Lorelai said.

Luke sat down on the couch. Lorelai sat on his lap.

"Maybe we should take a nap too" Lorelai said yawning. "We didn't exactly get much sleep last night"

"But it was worth it" Luke said smiling.

Lorelai laughed.

"Lucas William Danes, you are the best husband a woman could have" Lorelai said smiling and closing her eyes.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore" Luke said. "You are the most beautiful and wonderful mother and wife I've ever seen and my parents would have been proud to have you as a daughter in law"

Lorelai smiled and they drifted off to sleep. His hand on top of hers, placed gently on Lorelai's ever growing abdomen.

The next chapter will be the last major time change, I swear. If it isn't you all can form an angry mob and chase me down the street.


	13. Chapter 13

If everyone's wondering, I'm making Emily's real name Amelia. I know some other people have already done this but I'm doing it too.

1 MONTH LATER

"Luke" Lorelai said shaking him. "Luke wake up!"

"What do you want, Lorelai?" Luke asked sleepily.

"Luke, something's wrong" Lorelai said panicked.

Lorelai moaned in pain. Luke shot out of bed.

"Lorelai, what's wrong?" Luke asked.

"It hurts" Lorelai said. "It's like this stinging, sharp, pain in my stomach"

"Get your coat on, we're going to the hospital" Luke said helping her up.

"What about Rory?" Lorelai asked in pain.

"I'll tell her we're leaving" Luke said helping Lorelai down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom Luke stopped.

"Wait here while I tell Rory" Luke said.

Luke opened Rory's door and turned on her light.

"Rory" Luke said.

"What?" Rory asked sleepily.

"There's a problem with your mom and the baby so I'm taking her to the hospital. I'll call you when I find out what's wrong" Luke said.

"Is she okay?" Rory asked concerned.

She got out of bed.

"I don't know" Luke said.

They heard Lorelai from the living room.

"Luke, hurry up" Lorelai said starting to cry.

Luke and Rory hurried out into the living room. Lorelai was clutching her stomach with tears streaming down her face.

"We're going to go, Rory" Luke said.

He helped Lorelai to the car and rushed her to the emergency room. The doctor's told him to wait in the waiting room. He waited for an hour when the doctor came in.

"We have to deliver this baby now" the doctor said. "I'll have the nurse give you some scrubs"

Luke changed into scrubs and was rushed into the delivery room.

"I need my husband" Lorelai was saying as Luke entered the delivery room.

"I'm right here" Luke said sitting down beside her.

Five minutes later Luke heard the doctor.

"We've got the baby" the doctor said.

He handed the baby to nurses and they immediately rushed it off to N.I.C.U.

"I didn't hear crying" Lorelai said with tears. "Was it breathing, is it okay?"

"Lorelai, calm down everything is going to be fine" Luke said.

"They're making sure everything is okay with your daughter" the doctor said.

"It's a girl" Lorelai said excited. "Luke it's a girl"

"I know" Luke said.

Lorelai looked at his eyes and saw a mixture of happiness and fear. Then she noticed that a tear was running down his cheek.

"It's okay" Lorelai said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours later.

"How's Mom?" Rory asked running in and hugging Luke.

Luke held her for a minute.

"Your mom is sleeping" Luke said.

"How's Emma?" Rory asked.

"I don't know" Luke said. "They're still working on her"

Emily and Richard rushed in after Rory.

"Rory called us and told us what happened" Emily said. "Is Lorelai okay, what about the baby?"

"Lorelai is fine and sleeping" Luke said. "The baby, is a girl, she isn't breathing on her own"

Emily put her hand over her mouth. Luke looked at the floor.

"Her name is Amelia Elizabeth Danes" Luke said. "Emma for short"

Emily looked at Luke.

"Who picked out the name?" Emily asked quietly.

"Lorelai did" Luke said looking at Emily.

She had tears in her eyes but quickly brushed them away.

"Who's with Izzy?" Luke asked Rory.

"Sookie" Rory said. "She said to fill her in when we get back"

They waited there for a while.

"Mr. Danes" a nurse said. "Your wife is asking for you"

"Can I see Mom?" Rory asked.

"Why don't you guys come with me" Luke said. "Lorelai was a little upset so I'll check with her before you come in"

They went outside of Lorelai's room. Luke knocked on Lorelai's door.

"Come in" Lorelai said.

Luke came into the room.

"Rory and your parents are here" Luke said. "Do you want me to have them come in?"

"Yeah" Lorelai said. "Come in guys"

Rory and her parents came slowly into the room. Rory walked over and hugged her mom. They stayed like that for a second.

"I was so worried" Rory said, tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay baby" Lorelai said stroking the back of her head.

She comforted Rory.

"Mom, I'm going to go to the bathroom and wash my face" Rory said sensing her mom might want to be alone with her parents.

"I think I'll go find some tea" Luke said catching on. "Does anyone else want anything?"

"No thanks" everyone said.

Luke and Rory went out of the room. It was quiet.

"How are you feeling?" Emily asked.

"I've been better" Lorelai said.

It was quiet again.

"Oh Lorelai" Emily said.

She hugged her and Lorelai started sobbing.

"I'm so scared" Lorelai said. "What if she doesn't make it, I can't take losing my baby"

"Everything will turn out okay" Emily said.

"She's a Gilmore" Richard said. "Gilmore's don't give up"

Lorelai wiped her eyes.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this" Lorelai said. "Luke was so happy about this baby, everyone was. You should have seen her. For the few seconds I got to see her. She has red hair Mom, like yours"

Lorelai saw happiness shining through Emily's eyes.

"Mrs. Danes" a nurse said coming into the room with a wheelchair. "Would you like to see your daughter for a few minutes?"

"Yes" Lorelai said eagerly. "Wait, Luke needs to come too"

Just then Rory and Luke came back into the room.

"Conspiring against me I see" Lorelai said trying to lighten the mood.

Everyone smiled a little.

"This nurse is asking if we want to see our daughter" Lorelai said.

"She's in the N.I.C.U. She seems to be stable for now" the nurse said. "If you want you and your husband can go in first and then one of you can stay while your other family members come in. We prefer to only have two people in there at a time. All of you also need to wash your hands very well"

She rolled the wheelchair over to Lorelai's bed. Luke and the nurse helped Lorelai into the wheelchair. They wheeled her to the N.I.C.U. Emily, Rory, and Richard waited outside.

"She's going to have a lot of machines and tubes hooked up to her" the nurse said. "I'm warning you"

Lorelai and Luke nodded. Lorelai saw Amelia and gasped. The tiny newborn could fit in the palm of Lorelai's hand. She had tons of tubes and machines hooked up to her, keeping her alive.

Lorelai gently rubbed her pinky in circles on Amelia's hand. Her pinky was slightly bigger than Amelia's hand.

"She's beautiful" Lorelai said.

Luke nodded.

"And tiny" Luke said.

"Hi, my Emma" Lorelai said softly. "I'm your mom and this handsome man standing beside me is your dad"

"Hey, Emma" Luke said.

Lorelai looked at Emma struggling to stay alive.

"Why did this have to happen?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know" Luke said.

"What if I caused it?" Lorelai asked. "What if it was because I drank so much coffee before the pregnancy? Or I drank it before I knew I was pregnant? I was already three months before I found out. That's three months of drinking tons of coffee a day"

"Lorelai, it was not your fault" Luke said. "Now we don't know what's going to happen. All we can do is keep our fingers crossed and sit tight. Emma is a strong girl and she will make it through this. After all, I did predict you were pregnant, and if you remember, I predicted that Emma would be a girl and if you haven't noticed, she is"

Lorelai smiled.

"I hate snow" Lorelai said.

"What? I thought you loved snow?" Luke said confused.

Lorelai pointed to the small window. Luke looked outside and saw it was snowing.

"It's been snowing ever since I got up with those pains in my abdomen" Lorelai said.

"Maybe it means something good is going to happen" Luke said.

It was quiet.

"We should probably let everyone else see Emma too" Luke said. "Why don't you stay with her and I'll get Rory"

"Sure" Lorelai said.

Luke left the room and a few seconds later Rory came in.

"Hey mom" Rory said.

"Hi sweetie" Lorelai said. "Emma, you get to meet your sister"

"Hey Emma, I'm your oldest sister, Rory" Rory said.

Rory sat down in the seat next to Lorelai.

"She's so tiny" Rory said. "She could fit in the palm of my hand"

"I know" Lorelai said.

"I was really scared" Rory said quietly. "I thought I was going to lose you"

"Oh, sweetie" Lorelai said. "It's okay; everything is going to be okay"

"Will it hurt if I hug you?" Rory asked.

"I think I can handle it" Lorelai said.

Rory hugged Lorelai. They looked at Emma.

"If she makes it through the night they said it will up he chances of living by a lot" Lorelai said. "I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep a wink"

"Me either" Rory said.

They sat there for a while and then Rory left to see Luke. Then Emily and Richard took turns visiting. Then they went home.

I updated fairly quickly I think. I think since I was so fast at updating I should get even more reviews, just kidding. Again thank you to all of you who reviewed and keep on reviewing.


	14. Chapter 14

I know I'm horrible for leaving everyone on a semi-cliffhanger but I've been really busy. I'm also really sorry that I'm not responding to any of my reviewers but the new thing they created just makes it really hard because it takes a lot of time. I can hardly find time to post chapters. Luckily my holiday break is starting in 5 days so I should be able to update faster.

THE NEXT MORNING.

Lorelai's eyes fluttered open as she remembered everything that had happened. She looked around the room and saw Luke asleep in the chair and Rory asleep on the cot the hospital provided. She sat there until Luke and Rory woke up.

"I think my neck is broken" Luke said. "And my back"

"Don't be such a wimp" Lorelai said laughing.

"Good morning" a nurse said coming in.

"They like to switch my nurses to confuse me, don't they" Lorelai said.

The nurse laughed.

"My name is Lauren" the nurse said. "I'll be your nurse this morning and tomorrow morning"

"You wouldn't happen to know how Emma is; would you?" Lorelai asked.

"The doctor will be in here in a few minutes to tell you about Emma" Lauren said. "But from what the other nurses are saying, she's doing much better"

"Yes!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Luke and Rory smiled.

Just then the doctor came in the room.

"Hello Mrs. Danes" the doctor said. "I think I have some very good news"

"I hope it's what I think it is" Lorelai said excited.

"Emma is doing very well" the doctor said. "We hope to have her off the ventilator by tomorrow"

"Thank god" Lorelai said.

Luke breathed a sigh of relief.

"I have to say, this is one of the most miraculous things I've ever seen" the doctor said.

"Emma's a fighter" Lorelai said. "After all, she's a Gilmore and a Danes"

The doctor smiled.

"You seem to be doing well too" the doctor said. "I think by this afternoon you should be able to go home, but I want you off your feet for a week"

"A week?" Lorelai said surprised. "Are you kidding me?"

"No" the doctor said. "It wasn't a normal C-section you went through; you aren't going to bounce back within a day or two"

"This isn't going to affect me ever having another baby, will it?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know" the doctor said. "It shouldn't, but I can't for sure say that"

"What about Emma?" Luke asked. "When will she be able to come home?"

"When she's off the ventilator and has gained enough weight" the doctor said. "My guess is in a couple weeks, maybe a month"

Lorelai sighed.

"It's going to be really hard going home without my baby" Lorelai said.

"I know, but you'll have something to look forward to in a couple weeks. Plus you can come see her whenever you want during the day, in fact we recommend it" the doctor said.

"Emma's really going to be okay?" Luke asked.

"Yes" the doctor said. "You two must have been crossing your fingers the entire night"

The doctor went out of the room. Rory hugged Lorelai.

"I knew Emma would be okay" Rory said.

"You know, Luke, I think you've been so busy that you've forgotten that you have three daughters now" Lorelai said smiling.

"And I love every one of them" Luke said.

Rory then hugged Luke.

"Thank you, Dad" Rory whispered in Luke's ear.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Lorelai said.

Emily and Richard came into the room. Emily was holding Izzy.

"How are you feeling Lorelai?" Emily asked.

"Much better" Lorelai said smiling. "Emma's going to make it. The doctor came in here and said they hope to have her off the ventilator by tomorrow"

"That's wonderful" Emily said.

"Truly a miracle" Richard said.

Izzy clapped her hands and smiled at her mom.

"Can I see my little girl?" Lorelai asked.

Emily set Izzy down on the bed.

"Come here you silly girl" Lorelai said.

Izzy crawled up to her mom. She kissed her on the cheek.

"Now who taught you to do that?" Lorelai asked smiling.

"Don't look at me" Luke said.

"I taught her that" Rory said. "She was following me around the house and copying me. Then Dean came over and I kissed him on the cheek and so she cried until he picked her up. Then she kissed him on the cheek"

Lorelai laughed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THAT AFTERNOON.

"Home sweet home" Luke said opening the door.

"Good, that hospital food was disgusting" Lorelai said.

"After two days of being away from home, the first thing she thinks about when she's back is food" Luke said.

Rory laughed.

They walked into the living room where Sookie was sitting with Izzy.

"Welcome home!" Sookie exclaimed. "We missed you"

"I missed everyone too" Lorelai said.

Luke helped Lorelai sit down on the couch.

"What do you want to eat?" Luke asked Lorelai. "And it has to be healthy"

"A burger" Lorelai said.

"That's not healthy" Luke said.

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't" Luke said.

"Please" Lorelai said with her pouty face.

"Lorelai…" Luke said. "Fine, you can have a burger"

"Thank you" Lorelai said smiling.

He went into the kitchen.

"You have him wrapped around your finger" Sookie said.

"I know" Lorelai said happily.

"Anyway, I have some really important news" Sookie said. "I've been saving it until you came home so that you and Rory would be the first to know"

"Okay…" Lorelai said. "What is it?"

"I'm getting married" Sookie said.

"Oh my god!" Lorelai squealed. "That's great!"

"I know" Sookie said.

"When did Jackson propose?" Lorelai said. "It was Jackson, right?"

"Yes, it was Jackson" Sookie said. "He proposed the night before you went into the hospital, I didn't have time to tell you before you left"

"Congratulations!" Lorelai exclaimed. "I'd hug you but I can't get up. Rory, hug Sookie for me"

Rory went over and gave Sookie a hug. Izzy tried to join in the hug.

"See, she's still copying me" Rory said. "Watch"

Rory crouched down and touched Izzy's nose. Izzy then touched Rory's nose. Sookie and Lorelai laughed. Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it" Rory said getting up.

She picked up the phone.

"Hello? Hey Liz, yeah, he's right here" Rory said.

She set the phone down.

"Luke, phone!" Rory said. "It's Liz"

Luke came out of the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hey" Luke said.

"Hey big bro" Liz said. "Is Lorelai out of the hospital?"

"Yeah, Lorelai just got home. They have to keep Emma in the hospital until she gains weight but they were going to try to take her off the ventilator this evening"

"That's great" Liz said.

"Yeah, it is" Luke said. "So, how's everything with you?"

"It's good" Liz said. "Listen, I have a big favor to ask"

"Oh no" Luke said. "The last time…"

"Would you be willing to let Jess stay with you?" Liz asked.

"What?" Luke asked. "Why?"

"It's just, he's getting into trouble here and I can't seem to help him. I was thinking if he came to live with you until he graduates then he could start over there and you could help him. He could work in the diner, you could use the help" Liz said. "Please, Luke, I really need this, he really needs this"

"Liz, we hardly have any room in this house as it is" Luke said. "Izzy and Emma are going to be sharing a room; Lorelai and I are crushed in our tiny room. There's only one bathroom"

"What about the diner?" Liz asked. "He could stay there"

"You want a seventeen year old kid living in the diner alone?" Luke asked. "Are you crazy?"

"Probably" Liz said. "But he really needs someone he can look up to"

"And that would be me?" Luke asked.

"That's who I look up to" Liz said.

"Listen, I'll discuss this with Lorelai, we'll see what we can think of, okay?" Luke said.

"Thank you big brother" Liz said. "You're the best"

"I know" Luke said.

They hung up.

"What are you going to talk to me about?" Lorelai asked.

"We can talk later" Luke said. "Right now I'm going to finish your burger"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TWO HOURS LATER.

"So what did Liz want?" Lorelai asked.

"She called to ask a favor" Luke said. "She wants Jess to stay with us for a little while"

"Oh…why?" Lorelai asked.

"Apparently he needs someone to look up to" Luke said.

"As much as I'd like to tell Liz yes, we have a baby coming home in a month or less" Lorelai said. "And we have a one year old"

"I know" Luke said. "But Liz has this way of thinking that when we say no it doesn't mean no"

"Well this no is going to mean no" Lorelai said. "Tell her we're sorry but we just can't fit anymore people in our house"

"Can't you tell her?" Luke whined.

"Geez, a little whiny tonight?" Lorelai asked.

"But she always manipulates me into somehow saying yes" Luke said.

"Well just keep repeating no" Lorelai said.

"Easier said than done" Luke said. "So what time do you want to go see Emma?"

"I don't know, around noon" Lorelai said. "I'd say sooner but I won't get up that early"

"Plus you're going to have to keep staying off your feet" Luke said.

"But I don't want to" Lorelai whined.

"Now who's the whiny one" Luke said.

Lorelai laughed. It suddenly got very quiet.

"I want Emma to come home" Lorelai said.

"I know" Luke said. "Me too"

"You know what's funny?" Lorelai asked.

"What?" Luke asked.

"The fact that I was dreading the constant crying and 2:00 AM feedings before Emma was born. Then the minute they told me she might not make it, all I wanted to hear was her crying" Lorelai said.

"I was thinking the exact same thing" Luke said.

There, another chapter. Everyone remember to review please!


	15. Chapter 15

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a very long time but I got very busy.

TWO AND A HALF WEEKS LATER.

"She's getting big" Lorelai said looking at Emma.

"I know" the nurse said. "I just took her to weigh her, are you ready for the results?"

"So she has to be 8.5 pounds, right?" Lorelai asked.

"To go home, yes" the nurse said. "Now the doctor thinks that maybe she might have to stay a little more than a month. Her weight isn't going up as much as we hoped"

"But is she healthy?" Lorelai said. "She hasn't developed anything"

"Not that we can see" the nurse said. "When she does go home, everyone needs to be extremely careful. She will be very prone to illness"

"We will be the most careful people in the world" Lorelai said. "I just want my little girl in my arms, at my home"

The nurse smiled.

"Okay, so Emma is currently at five pounds and seven ounces" said the nurse. "She started out at 2.9 pounds"

"Why isn't she gaining the weight she needs?" Lorelai asked concerned.

"She doesn't seem as hungry yet as she should be" the nurse said. "I think we'll do some more tests to make sure there's nothing wrong with the digestive system"

Lorelai looked down at Emma.

"You have to eat little girl" Lorelai said. "That way you can come home with us"

"This is one of the few times I wish our kid would take after you with your constant eating" Luke said.

"Hey" Lorelai said smiling. "I'm offended"

The nurse laughed.

"You two are the kind of parents every kid in this room should have" the nurse said. "How long have you two been married?"

"10 and a half months" Lorelai said.

The nurse glanced at Luke and Lorelai.

"Yeah, all of our kids have kind of been surprises" Lorelai said.

The nurse laughed again.

"Kids are more special that way" the nurse said. "You may not know it then but I guarantee when you hold those kids in your arms…"

"Why couldn't you have been my mother?" Lorelai asked jokingly.

"I see thousands of babies every year" the nurse said. "I see parents that have been married for ten years and are thirty-five years old and they are the most irresponsible people in the world. Then I see a twenty year old girl come in here alone and I can see that she will love that baby more than the world"

Lorelai smiled.

"So she's breathing fine?" Luke asked. "No more problems like last week?"

"No" the nurse said. "Some of the other babies got congested too, so we think it had something to do with the room"

"And she didn't test positive for any of the test you ran?" Luke asked.

"Nope" the nurse said. "As far as I'm concerned, if the tests we're going to take involving the digestive system come out fine, then she's healthy"

Just then Rory came into the room.

"Hey sweetie" Lorelai said. "How was school?"

"Fine" Rory said. "How's my littlest sister?"

"She's doing pretty well" Lorelai said. "She needs to eat a little more but she's healthy"

Rory nodded and came over by Lorelai.

"I see you brought her a book again?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded embarrassed.

"Well, I haven't eaten in forever" Lorelai said. "Luke, why don't we go down to the cafeteria?"

"Sure" Luke said.

"We'll be back soon" Lorelai said.

"I was just about to get Emma some food" the nurse said. "I can wait until you come back"

"Why doesn't Rory feed her?" Lorelai asked. "If she wants"

"Can I?" Rory asked.

"Sure" the nurse said. "Let me go get a bottle"

The nurse left the room.

"We're going to go to the cafeteria" Lorelai said.

"Okay" Rory said.

Luke and Lorelai left. Rory looked at Emma.

"I guess we're both having a tough time right now" Rory said. "Why does love just go away after awhile? I mean, I used to love Dean so much and now it's just gone. He knows it too, that's why he broke up with me. Listen to me spill my problems out to you, an almost three week old baby. You're probably getting bored just listening to me"

Emma looked Rory in the eyes.

"You're actually listening to me, aren't you?" Rory asked. "You know, you're going to have the guys swarming around you when you're older. You're not going to have any guy troubles, with that red hair and those bright blue eyes. You know, I brought a book for you today. Izzy and I picked it out; it's your sister's favorite book"

Rory picked the book up and started reading it to Emma. After a few minutes the nurse came back in with a bottle.

"Ready to feed her?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah" Rory said.

The nurse handed the bottle to Rory and picked Emma up.

"I won't hurt her by holding her, will I?" Rory asked concerned.

"Definitely not" the nurse said.

She gently gave Emma to Rory. Rory started to feed her. After a few minutes Emma got fussy.

"It's okay" Rory said. "What's wrong?"

"She just doesn't like to eat" the nurse said.

Just then Luke and Lorelai came back in.

"We're trying to get her to eat" the nurse said. "But she's pretty fussy"

Just then Luke pulled a tiny music box out of his pocket. He wound it up and it started to play. Emma started to quiet down immediately. Rory handed Emma and the bottle to Luke. He started to feed her and soon she had drunk her entire bottle.

"Well, I think we've found the magic touch" the nurse said. "I'm getting off my shift in a few minutes so I'm going to leave now. I sure those tests will come out fine"

"Thank you for taking such good care of Emma everyday" Lorelai said.

"She's a very sweet girl" the nurse said. "I'm sure I'll see you guys again. Have a good night"

"You too" Lorelai said.

The nurse walked out and Lorelai focused her attention back to Luke and Emma.

"I think someone likes you" Lorelai said smiling.

"Great, now I'm going to have competition" Rory joked.

Rory glanced at the clock.

"I have to go" Rory said. "I have a ton of homework"

"I'll see you in about an hour, Hon" Lorelai said.

"Bye Mom"

"Drive safe" Lorelai said hugging Rory good bye.

Lorelai looked back over at Luke who was holding a fast asleep Emma. Lorelai smiled and watched as he rocked her back and forth.

"So where did you find that music box?" Lorelai asked.

"I was looking through my mom's old stuff. She used to play it for Liz when she was fussy. I thought it might help Emma" Luke said. "I would have given it to Izzy but I couldn't find it"

"Well, Emma can have it. Izzy has about a million other things you gave her" Lorelai said.

Luke continued to rock Emma back and forth.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Lorelai said. "You're the perfect husband and the perfect dad"

"I learned everything I know from my dad" Luke said.

"Then he must have been perfect too" Lorelai said. "Because when I wake up every morning, I think for just a split second, I have to be dreaming because you're too good to be true"

"That's what I've thought about you for the last eight years" Luke said. "We should go on a date when Emma's home and healthy, just you and me, no kids"

"That sounds fun" Lorelai said. "I don't think we've been without kids in a long time"

"It seems like it" Luke said. "Did I tell you what Izzy did?"

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"She took a bag of coffee and was chewing on it" Luke said. "I now have moved the coffee to the top shelf"

Lorelai smiled.

"Aren't you lucky, she's exactly like her momma" Lorelai said.

"I know you're letting her take sips of your coffee" Luke said.

"You do, do you" Lorelai said.

"Do I have to give you this lecture all over again, coffee…"

"Rots your insides, stunts your growth, blah blah blah" Lorelai said laughing.

Luke shook his head.

"We should get going" Luke said. "We've been gone for three and a half hours"

"I have to work tomorrow too" Lorelai said. "Bye, Emma"

Lorelai kissed Emma's forehead and Luke set her back down. They walked out of the hospital feeling better about Emma than they ever had.


	16. Chapter 16

Hardly anyone reviewed for my last chapter! Thank you to those who did and shame on you if you didn't. Now you'll just have to make up for it by being the first person to review for this chapter. I actually don't know what I'm talking about right now; I'm a little crazy from being completely exhausted. Anyway enjoy the chapter although it's shorter than my normal ones.

THREE WEEKS LATER.

"Be careful" Lorelai said.

"I'm being careful" Luke said carrying Emma's carrier.

Lorelai opened the door to the house. Luke carried Emma into the kitchen and sat her carrier on the table.

"Rory, we're home" Luke said.

Rory came out of her room with Izzy toddling behind her.

"Coffee" Izzy said.

"It figures that her first word was coffee" Luke said. "She's completely like you"

"And her second word was momma" Lorelai said picking Izzy up. "Wasn't it?"

Izzy laughed and grabbed Lorelai's nose. Just then the phone rang.

"I can get that" Lorelai said.

Luke took a sleeping Emma out of the carrier.

"She's so cute" Rory said.

"Luke" Lorelai said. "You know its kind of funny, your sister's on the phone, and she was telling me that Jess is on the way to Stars Hollow to stay with us"

"What?" Luke asked surprised. "Give me the phone"

Lorelai handed the phone over to Luke.

"He's not staying here Liz, I already told you this" Luke said. "Emma just came home today and we do not have enough space in this house. Liz…you owe me…bye"

Luke hung up.

"Are you seriously letting him stay here?" Lorelai asked.

"He's already on a bus, I can't just send him back home" Luke said.

"Where's he going to sleep?" Lorelai asked.

"The couch" Luke said.

"Ouch" Lorelai said. "Izzy, don't pull people's hair"

She set Izzy on the floor. Immediately Izzy started to cry. Lorelai picked her back up.

"Izzy, I'm not going to be able to pick you up every time you want me to" Lorelai said.

She turned her attention back to Luke.

"When's Jess coming?" Lorelai asked.

"He gets here this evening" Luke said. "His bus arrives at 5:00 PM"

"Just in time for dinner" Lorelai said. "Great"

"Lorelai, we are to welcome him into this house" Luke said. "Even if we didn't exactly want him here in the first place"

"I know" Lorelai said. "And I will"

"Why don't you go take a nap before you have to feed Emma?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded.

"Love you kid" Lorelai said.

"Love you too" Rory said.

"I'm going to put Izzy down for a nap too" Lorelai said.

"Okay" Luke said not taking his eyes off of Emma.

"I think I have competition now" Lorelai said.

Rory laughed and Lorelai walked out of the kitchen.

"I should start getting stuff ready for Jess" Luke said. "Do you want to take Emma?"

"Sure" Rory said.

Luke handed Emma to Rory and left the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

6:00PM

"We're home" Luke said.

Luke and Jess walked into the living room. Lorelai was sitting on the floor playing with Izzy.

"The bus was a little late" Luke said.

"I figured" Lorelai said standing up. "Hi, Jess"

Jess looked at Lorelai.

"Normally when people say hi you respond" Lorelai said.

It was quiet.

"Okay then, why don't we eat something" Lorelai said.

"Good idea" Luke said. "I'll set the table"

"Jess, you can just leave your stuff in here" Lorelai said.

Lorelai picked up Izzy and carried her into the kitchen. She placed her in her height chair and knocked on Rory's door.

"Rory? Jess is here and it's almost time for dinner" Lorelai said.

"I'll be out in a second" Rory said.

Lorelai went into the living room and saw Jess looking at one of Rory's books.

"Rory's in love with books" Lorelai said. "I'm sure she'd let you borrow some if you want?"

"Hmm" Jess said.

"Anyway, I hope you like chicken because that's what we're having" Lorelai said.

"Momma!" Izzy screamed from the kitchen.

"That would be my calling" Lorelai said.

She turned and went into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked coming into the kitchen.

"I don't know, she just randomly screams to scare me" Luke said.

"I've taught her well" Lorelai said smiling.

Rory came out into the kitchen.

"Who are you?" Lorelai asked. "I don't think I've seen you before"

"Very funny, Mom" Rory said. "Where's Jess?"

"Living room" Lorelai said. "Good luck getting him to say and actual word"

Rory gave Lorelai a questioning glance. Lorelai heard Emma start crying through the monitor.

"I just fed her, what does she want?" Lorelai asked.

She went to the nursery.

"Hey Luke" Rory said.

"Yeah?" Luke asked.

"Can I maybe start calling you dad?" Rory asked.

Luke turned around and faced Rory.

"You want to?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, you've been living here for almost a year, and even before that you were like my dad" Rory said. "It just feels right calling you that"

"Okay" Luke said. "I would like that"

"Even though you already have two girls who are going to call you daddy?" Rory asked.

"I have three daughters" Luke said smiling. "At least, that's how I think of it"

Rory smiled.

"Thanks…Dad" Rory said.

Luke smiled and went back to cooking. Rory went out into the living room.

"Hey" Rory said.

Jess looked up at Rory.

"You like reading?" Rory asked.

"Depends on the book" Jess said.

"Oh" Rory said. "I have a bunch of books in my room if you want to look at them"

"Maybe later" Jess said. "Wanna get out of here?"

"What?" Rory asked.

"You know, leave" Jess said.

"No way, Dad's cooking dinner just for you" Rory said.

"Dad?" Jess asked. "Isn't this nice, the perfect little family. The proud parents of the perfect Rory Gilmore. You calling Luke daddy. How you all just adjusted so quickly into the family life"

"We're happy" Rory said. "Why is that so bad?"

"You all are like a sitcom family" Jess said. "You live in the town we're everyone's so happy and all you can hear are the children laughing and skipping through the town square. Then there's the doting mom and dad with three perfect daughters"

Rory looked with disbelief at Jess.

"They've been nice to you from the minute you walked in here" Rory said. "And you're treating them like crap"

"I know they didn't want me here in the first place" Jess said defensively. "My mom just got so sick of me that she packed me up and sent here to this Happy Friendville"

"You don't know that's true" Rory said.

"Like hell I don't" Jess said.

Rory was quiet and Lorelai came downstairs holding Emma.

"Dinner's ready" Luke said from the kitchen.

"Hey, what's wrong with Emma?" Rory asked.

"I think she just wants to watch what's going on" Lorelai said. "Come on, let's go eat"

Everyone went into the kitchen.

"Hey, what's Emma doing down here?" Luke asked.

"She wanted to see her daddy" Lorelai said.

Luke took Emma from Lorelai and they sat down at the table.

"So, how was your trip here?" Lorelai asked.

"Fine" Jess said.

It was quiet again. Izzy took one of the cheerios she was eating and threw it across the table.

"Don't throw your food, Iz" Luke said.

Izzy smiled her devilish grin.

"It's amazing how much she looks more like you everyday" Rory said smiling.

"I've taught her everything I know" Lorelai said.

"I now I'm going to pay for it" Luke said.

Emma eyes had started to close again.

"She's like you" Lorelai said. "Grumpy and a health freak. All I craved was fruits and vegetables when I was pregnant"

"She's added years to your life" Luke said. "For once you ate fruit and vegetables"

"You just wait, I still have time to change her" Lorelai said smiling.

It got quiet again and stayed that way for the rest of the dinner.

Remember, **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

I know I'm terrible for only updating like every month. I'm going to start trying way way harder to update faster. Also I made a mistake in the last chapter that a couple reviewers pointed out. I totally forgot that Rory had already asked Luke if she could call him Dad. I feel really dumb right now but that's what I get for writing a chapter when I'm half asleep. Anyway, thanks to the reviewers who pointed that out, it's always appreciated. To those who didn't notice, don't feel bad, I didn't either and I'm the one writing the story. Also, this isn't going to be JessRory. I'm sorry but I already have a person in mind that you'll all just have to wait and see who it is. I won't say if they're a character from my imagination or a character from the show. I will tell you that they won't show up for a ton more chapters, until then, Rory's single.

THAT FRIDAY.

"Coffee" Lorelai said walking into the kitchen.

She laid her head on the table and Izzy laughed.

"I didn't miss waking up to a baby crying" Luke said.

"I'll respond when I'm awake enough to form words" Lorelai said.

"Hey Mom" Rory said cheerfully coming out of her room.

Lorelai grunted in response.

"I see we're awake this morning" Rory said.

"Are you always this cheerful?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm choosing not to respond to that" Rory said.

"Do you want some pancakes?" Luke asked.

"No thank you" Rory said. "I'll just grab a pop tart, I'm already running late"

"A pop tart isn't breakfast" Luke said. "It's something loaded with sugar that will one day kill you"

"Well I'll die on a sugar high" Rory said. "Now I have to go. Bye Mom"

"Bye babe" Lorelai said.

"Bye Dad" Rory said.

"Bye Rory" Luke said.

Rory left.

"Where's Jess?" Lorelai asked.

"Getting ready" Luke said. "I thought guys weren't supposed to spend as much time making sure they look good as girls"

"I'd make some a comment about that but I'm too tired to think, much less speak" Lorelai said.

Luke handed her an extra large mug of coffee.

"No lecture?" Lorelai asked.

"Not when I've been woken three times in one night, four nights in a row" Luke said.

Izzy reached out, grabbed a bunch of Lorelai's hair, and pulled it.

"Ouch!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Isabel Aubrey Danes don't do that"

Izzy smiled innocently at Lorelai.

"That won't work on me" Lorelai said. "I'm the one that taught it to you, I'm the master"

"Dada!" Izzy shouted.

She started babbling in baby language.

"You're trying to talk to us, aren't you?" Lorelai asked in a baby voice.

She played with Izzy's dark curly hair.

"My little girl is getting so big" Lorelai said.

"I can't believe she's walking now" Luke said. "It seems like yesterday I was holding her for the first time"

"It's so funny how already Emma and she have completely different personalities" Lorelai said. "When Izzy wants something she makes sure she gets it but Emma's just content to be in someone's arms"

"They even look different" Luke said. "Emma's got her bright red hair and Izzy's got her dark brunette"

Lorelai smiled.

"I never thought I'd get to do this" Luke said.

"Do what?" Lorelai asked.

"Be a dad" Luke said. "Be a husband"

"Well, you were basically Rory's dad" Lorelai said. "And now you'll never have to worry about it because you have Izzy and Emma too"

"I'm leaving for school" Jess said coming into the kitchen.

"School doesn't start for half an hour" Luke said.

"I'll be early" Jess said.

He left the house.

"His attitude is getting really annoying" Lorelai said.

"I know" Luke said. "But I don't know what to do"

"Maybe I can get Rory to talk to him" Lorelai said. "Event though she currently hates him"

"Rory hates Jess?" Luke asked. "How do you know this? Why didn't she tell me?"

"Rory's too nice to tell anyone she hates someone" Lorelai said. "But considering they haven't said a word to each other unless to insult the other, I'm taking it they hate each other"

"How did I not notice this?" Luke asked.

"Well when you're walking around like a zombie, you tend not to notice things" Lorelai said. "That's why I drink coffee"

"And that's why your insides are rotting" Luke said.

"There's the ranting Luke I know and love" Lorelai said. "I'm going to take Emma and Izzy with me to work this morning but I wanted to know if you wanted them for half the day"

"Sure" Luke said.

"Good" Lorelai said. "Now I have to go get Emma ready, can you clean Izzy up?"

Lorelai stood up and left her coffee mug on the table. When Lorelai had left Izzy started reaching for it.

"You're not going to be like your mother and sister" Luke said.

He picked up Izzy from her height chair. He brought her over to the sink to clean her off. Just then Lorelai came running into the kitchen.

"I have the solution to our space problem" Lorelai said. "We add on"

Luke looked at Lorelai.

"Lorelai, were did you come up with this idea?" Luke asked.

"Why, you don't like it?" Lorelai asked.

"I like it" Luke said. "I was just wondering what random thought led you to come up with it"

"I was just think as I was getting Emma dressed that if we ever had anymore kids that I didn't want them to all be squashed in one room" Lorelai said. "Because even when Rory goes to college we'd still have to keep her room for when she comes home"

Luke nodded his head.

"I think it's a good idea" Luke said. "I'll start looking into a contractor"

"Aren't you glad you married such a wonderful, bright, beautiful woman" Lorelai said smiling.

"Ecstatic" Luke said.

Lorelai went back upstairs.

"Your mom's psycho" Luke said to Izzy.

Izzy giggled and grabbed Luke's nose. He smiled and finished cleaning her off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

LATER ON AT THE INN

"Michel, where's Lorelai?" Sookie asked. "She was supposed to be here ten minutes ago"

"She's fighting with the door" Michel said.

"What are you talking about?" Sookie asked.

"A little help here" Lorelai said trying to come through the door with a stroller, a carrier, and a diaper bag.

"Oh, Lorelai I'm sorry" Sookie said opening for her.

"That's okay" Lorelai said. "Michel was the one who's been standing laughing at me for the last five minutes"

Sookie smacked Michel's arm.

"Ouch, you could have broken it" Michel said. "I don't know why I work here and suffer such abuse"

"Oh, suck it up" Lorelai said.

Sookie picked up Emma from her carrier.

"You're so pretty" Sookie said in a baby voice.

"We're being very careful" Lorelai said. "Have you washed your hands?"

"I just did" Sookie said. "Michel, go wash your hands"

"Why? I am not holding that thing" Michel said.

"I don't care go wash your hands" Sookie said.

Michel stomped off to wash his hands. Sookie and Lorelai laughed. Lorelai took Izzy out of the stroller. A few hours later Lorelai was on the phone with someone. Emma was asleep in her carrier on the desk and Lorelai was carrying Izzy on her hip.

"Excuse me, we'd like a room" a man said.

Lorelai held up a finger signaling one minute as she finished typing in the reservation.

"Okay, thank for choosing the Dragonfly Inn" Lorelai said. "Have a nice day"

She hung up the phone.

"Thank you for waiting" Lorelai said.

She looked up and saw who was standing there.

"Wow" Lorelai said.

"Lorelai?" the woman asked. "It's good to see you"

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Hayden" Lorelai said. "It's good to see you too"

Okay, just to let everyone know Christopher is not coming back into the story. If he ever did he'd say about two words and then disappeared. I loathe him with all of my being…(laughs creepily) Okay, now that you've all heard how much I dislike Christopher, **REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

I could not remember Christopher's parents' names. It's driving me insane still! That's why I'm sorry but in this chapter I just call them Mr. and Mrs. Hayden or Christopher's parents continuously.

"Um, so how are you two doing?" Lorelai asked.

"We're fine" Mrs. Hayden said. "And you?"

"Great" Lorelai said.

"And who's this little girl?" she asked.

"This is actually my daughter" Lorelai said. "And that little girl sleeping in the carrier is my daughter too"

"Really" Mrs. Hayden said. "They're adorable"

"Are you married?" Mr. Hayden asked rudely.

"Yes, I am" Lorelai said.

"To a man who owns a diner" Mr. Hayden said. "You know even if Christopher is a slacker at least he has a job that has honor now"

"Well that's good for him but I'm very happy with my life with my husband" Lorelai said. "Now would you like a room?"

"Yes we would" Mrs. Hayden said. "For all of this weekend"

"Great" Lorelai said unenthusiastically.

"At least you did the right thing this time, getting married…" Mr. Hayden said.

"Okay" Lorelai said cutting him off. "You're in room 101 here's your key and have a nice day"

They went up to their room and Lorelai took the kids into the kitchen.

"Sook, I'm taking the kids to Luke's" Lorelai said. "But just to warn you, Christopher's parents are staying here"

"What? When?" Sookie asked.

"Now" Lorelai said. "They just checked in"

"How'd it go?" Sookie asked.

"Well, Luke doesn't have a job with honor and I'm a slut" Lorelai said. "But at least I'm a married slut"

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie" Sookie said. "You know none of what they say is true"

"Yup, I do know that" Lorelai said. "That's why I gave them the worst room we have and charged them ten more dollars"

Sookie laughed.

"Okay, I'm going to go now" Lorelai said.

Lorelai walked with the kids over to Luke's.

"Hey honey buns" Lorelai said coming into the diner.

"Do not call me honey buns" Luke said.

"Would you rather I call you Lukey?" Lorelai asked.

"I would rather you don't speak but that never seems to matter" Luke said.

"I'm going to ignore that insult and proceed in telling you who just showed up at the inn" Lorelai said.

"Who?" Luke asked.

"Christopher's parents" Lorelai said.

"What?" Luke asked. "Why?"

"They're taking a weekend off" Lorelai said.

"And they just so happen to chose the one inn you own" Luke said.

"Hey, leave the paranoia to me, okay" Lorelai said.

"I'm not paranoid" Luke said. "Anyway, what did they say?"

"His mom was fine, his dad…" Lorelai said.

"I'm going to kill him" Luke said.

"Killing your stepdaughter's grandfather would be a very bad idea" Lorelai said. "Besides, black and white stripes are not your thing"

"What are you taking about?" Luke asked.

"Black and white stripes…If you get caught and go to prison" Lorelai said in a duh voice.

"You're insane" Luke said.

"You married me" Lorelai reminded him.

Luke grunted.

"See if you get anything tonight" Lorelai said.

"Aw jeez, Lorelai" Luke said. "I'm working"

"Dirty" Lorelai said laughing.

Luke shook his head.

"Are we going to Friday Night Dinner?" Luke asked.

"I am" Lorelai said. "And Rory and the girls are. It's up to you if you want to come with Jess"

"I don't trust Jess to go to your parent's house" Luke said.

"Then whatever" Lorelai said.

"Should we leave him home?" Luke asked.

"I don't know" Lorelai said. "It's up to you"

"I'll talk to him" Luke said.

"Okay" Lorelai said. "But now I have to go"

Luke handed her a coffee to go.

"You read my mind" Lorelai said.

"Scary" Luke said.

Lorelai quickly kissed him and left. Luke unpacked Izzy and set her on the counter. He then set Emma's carrier on the counter next to her. Luke was standing there when Kirk came into the diner.

"I see you have the girls with you" Kirk said.

"You're not babysitting them" Luke said.

"You know I have a degree in childcare" Kirk said.

"Really, do you have a degree in stupidity too?" Luke said.

"I'm great with children" Kirk said. "I babysat the Harris kids. They tied me to a chair and threw stuff at me but I figured Izzy and Emma are too young for that so I'd be fine"

"You can't babysit Kirk" Luke said. "We don't want to leave the kids and if we did we would have Rory"

"Please, Luke" Kirk said.

"No" Luke said.

Kirk sighed and walked out of diner.

"He's a very crazy man" Luke said to Izzy.

Izzy clapped her hands and laughed. She reached for Luke's baseball cap. He took it off a placed it on Izzy's head. Izzy smiled.

"Mine" Izzy said.

"Now why would you want to cover up those beautiful curls" Luke said.

He took the cap off of Izzy's head and put it back on his head.

Luke took Emma out of her carrier.

"Oh look at these adorable girls" Miss Patty said coming up to the counter.

"Sit down" Luke said.

"Sweetheart, you're looking more like your mother everyday" Miss Patty said to Izzy.

"They're so cute I could just eat them up" Babette said.

"Sit down" Luke said.

"Well someone's grumpy this morning" Miss Patty said.

"Are you going to sit down and order something?" Luke asked.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CAR RIDE TO FRIDAY NIGHT DINNER

"Hey Rory" Lorelai said. "I kind of forgot to mention to you who was staying at the inn"

"Who?" Rory asked.

"Christopher's parents" Lorelai said.

"You mean my other grandparents" Rory said.

"That would be them" Lorelai said.

"Wow, I haven't seen them…ever, I think" Rory said.

"You were two weeks" Lorelai said. "They saw you for five minutes. They never liked me so don't take the whole not seeing you thing personally. They just couldn't stand that I didn't want to get married to their son"

"So what do we do?" Rory asked.

"I don't know" Lorelai said. "Do you want to see them?"

"Maybe" Rory said. "They are my grandparents"

"True" Lorelai said.

"But they haven't wanted to see me in seventeen years, what makes you think they want to see me now?" Rory asked.

"You think it was coincidence they just happened to choose my inn to stay at?" Lorelai asked.

"Maybe" Rory said.

"I'm not going to make you visit them" Lorelai said. "I won't hide that some of the things they have said have hurt me. I'm just going to tell you that you have another set of grandparents and that this is your chance to meet them, take it or leave it"

"Will you come with me?" Rory asked.

"If you pay me" Lorelai joked. "Yes, I suppose I'll come with you"

They pulled up to the Gilmore mansion and rung the doorbell. A new maid opened the door.

"We're here to see Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore" Lorelai said

Short chapter, I know but I'm trying to update faster. Sorry if this chapter is kind of pointless. I'm eating, typing, and doing homework at the same time. I'm going to stop talking now and leave with one last word…**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

I know it's been eternity since I updated and I can't promise you that I will update sooner but I'll tryto. There's just been a lot of stuff going on and I haven't had time to finish this chapter but I finally have so yea for me! So I'm eating and typing and considering I'm using my sister's computer without her knowledge I probably shouldn't be eating but that's how much I love my reviewers.

OUTSIDE THE GILMORE MANSION

"I remember a day when I didn't have the 100 pound baby carrier and the car seats that fight back" Lorelai said.

"You're not the one with a one year old sleeping on your shoulder" Rory said.

Lorelai rung the doorbell and a maid opened the door.

"We're here to see Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore" Lorelai said.

"Come in" the maid said.

They stepped inside and the maid took their coats. They walked into the living room where Emily and Richard were sitting.

"Girls, you're here" Emily said. "We were beginning to wonder if you were coming"

"Sorry about that" Lorelai said sitting down. "Izzy started to get fussy when I tried to put her dress on so it took a little longer than normal"

"Where's Luke?" Emily asked.

"He had to work, it got really busy today" Lorelai lied. "He says he's sorry he couldn't make it"

"Well, work is very important" Richard said.

Lorelai unbuckled Emma's carrier.

"There you go little girl" Lorelai said. "Rory, give your arms a break, let me take Izzy"

Rory handed the sleeping Izzy over to Lorelai.

"Can I get anyone a drink?" Richard asked getting up.

"I'll just have a soda" Rory said.

"Make that two" Lorelai said. "I don't really want to drink too much with the girls in the car"

Richard handed the girls their drinks and sat back down.

"Rory how's school?" Richard asked.

"It's great" Rory said.

It was quiet for a couple seconds.

"How's work?" Lorelai asked.

"It's going quite well actually" Richard said. "I gained a major client that I've been working on for months"

"That's great" Lorelai said.

"And the inn?" Emily asked.

"It's fine" Lorelai said.

"I recommended it to some people at one of our parties" Emily said.

"Wait…you did?" Lorelai asked. "Who exactly?"

"Just Jonathan and Dianne" Emily said.

"By any chance they wouldn't be friends with Christopher's parents, would they?" Lorelai asked.

"Strobe and Francine?" Emily asked. "Why?"

"They're staying at the inn" Lorelai said.

"What!" Emily exclaimed. "You didn't tell us?"

"It's not that big of a deal" Lorelai said.

"You weren't rude to them, were you?" Emily asked. "You didn't tell them one of your jokes that no one gets?"

"Excuse me" Lorelai said. "I was perfectly nice"

"Good" Emily said.

"You know Emily, we haven't sat down with them in a while" Richard said. "We should have dinner, all of us"

"That's a wonderful idea" Emily said. "Things haven't quite been the same since…well you know"

"Lorelai, you should hold dinner at the inn" Richard said. "It would be a lovely chance for Rory to meet her other grandparents"

Izzy started to stir and the maid came into the living room.

"Dinner's ready" the maid said.

"Did you get the height chair for Isabel?" Emily asked the maid.

"Yes ma'am" the maid said.

"Very well" Emily said. "We'll move our conversation to the dining room"

Everyone moved into the dining room and started to eat.

"We'll have to check our calendar but Sunday works for us I think" Emily said.

"For what?" Lorelai asked.

"For the dinner, with Strobe and Francine" Emily said. "Honestly Lorelai, sometimes I wonder if you ever listen to me"

"I have years of lectures stored into my head, believe me I listen to you" Lorelai said.

"You could have fooled me" Emily said. "Every time…."

"This is really good Grandma, what is it?" Rory asked, interrupting.

"Its lamb, you've had it before" Emily said.

"Well it tastes great" Rory said.

"Thank you" Emily said.

Everyone went back to eating. Lorelai mouthed thank you to Rory. Lorelai saw Izzy bump some of her food and it fell to the floor. Izzy started to cry.

"Oh crap" Lorelai said getting up.

"Marie, there's food on the floor" Emily said. "Hurry in here and clean it up before it stains"

"I'm really sorry Mom" Lorelai said trying to clean up the food. "I should have been watching her more carefully"

"Stand up, Lorelai, we have a maid to clean that up" Emily said.

Lorelai stood up.

"It's okay Izzy girl" Lorelai said. "I know you didn't mean to"

She took her out of the height chair.

"Careful, don't get baby food on your dress" Emily said.

"I should go clean her up" Lorelai said. "I'll be back in a second"

She took Izzy out of the room and there was an awkward silence as the maid cleaned up the food.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

GILMORE-DANES HOUSE (AN HOUR LATER)

"We're home" Lorelai said.

Luke came into the living room and took the carrier from Lorelai.

"Hey Emma" Luke said.

"I see, you love when I'm carrying your child but once they're born I'm ignored" Lorelai said, feigning hurt.

Luke kissed Lorelai passionately. Rory covered her eyes.

"I'm going to my room and I'm taking Emma and Izzy" Rory said.

She picked up Emma's carrier and went into her room. Lorelai and Luke laughed.

"Was that good enough of a hello for you?" Luke asked.

Lorelai pretended to think it over for a second.

"Well…I guess" Lorelai said. "How was your evening at home?"

"Just great" Luke said sarcastically.

"Aw, what happened?" Lorelai said.

"Just Jess being his usual self" Luke said.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, it resulted in a lot of sarcastic comments" Luke said. "How'd dinner go?"

"Well, we have to have dinner with Strobe and Francine and Izzy spilled her food all over the dining room carpet, so it went great" Lorelai said.

"We're your parents upset?" Luke asked.

"Surprisingly, no" Lorelai said. "But now we have to buy another dress for Izzy because the stain is impossible to get off"

"Great, and what's this about a dinner with Christopher's parents?" Luke asked.

"My parents haven't seen them forever and it'd be a great thing for Rory to meet her other grandparent's" Lorelai quoted. "There's a reason why Rory never met her other grandparents"

"Why?" Luke asked.

"They never wanted to meet her" Lorelai said quietly, hoping Rory wouldn't hear her. "I offered probably about a thousand times through Rory growing up and every time they said no"

"Well anyone who wouldn't want to meet Rory is an idiot" Luke said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Rory's room she had heard the whole thing. At first she was hurt but after hearing want Luke said it didn't seem to matter anymore. She sat on her floor with her two sisters and played with Izzy's hair. Someone knocked on her door and she looked up and saw Jess.

"What do you want?" Rory asked.

Ever since her first encounter with Jess she hadn't liked him.

"Just returning a book I was reading" Jess said.

"You were reading one of my books?" Rory asked.

"I was bored" Jess said. "Don't get any ideas that I have some soft side to me because I don't'"

"No, I was just surprised" Rory said. "Most people don't like to read my books, that's all"

It was quiet.

"Why are you so mean all the time?" Rory asked.

"If you think I'm going to pour out some sob story to you you're wrong" Jess said.

"Really, so you're just a jerk" Rory said. "Now I get it"

"Why should I be nice?" Jess asked. "Luke and Lorelai didn't even want me here in the first place. My mom shipped me here before they could say no"

"That was only because it was when Emma first came home" Rory said. "They were stressed out"

"Really, well you guys enjoy your perfect little family life know but don't expect me to stay around. As soon as I can I'm out of here and on my own" Jess said.

"I know what it's like when someone doesn't want you" Rory said.

"Oh do you" Jess said. "You could have fooled me"

"Before Luke came around I didn't have a dad" Rory said. "My dad didn't want to see me and now today I just found out that my other grandparents have avoided seeing me all of my life because they were ashamed. And sometimes I can't help but feel jealous of Izzy and Emma because they're going to get a mom and a dad and even though they only have one set of grandparents it's because the other set can't see them… not because they didn't want to. So stop wallowing in your self pity because you think no one cares about you because Luke does"

Jess stared at Rory for a second.

"The book was good" Jess said.

He walked out of the room.

Thank you to all of you who have stuck in there with the long wait for updates. I really appreciate it. Please review everyone, reviews make me happy.


	20. Chapter 20

I'm sorry about the lack of updates. The last few weeks just haven't been good to me. I originally told a reviewer I hoped to have this thing up a week ago but then I was assigned to projects and a huge test and I top of that I'm typing this on a broken computer that minimizes itself every thirty seconds even when I'm still typing! I'm currently much stressed out so your nice reviews would help me immensely.

SATURDAY MORNING

"We're going shopping" Lorelai said coming into the kitchen.

"What?' Luke asked confused.

"That was Francine on the phone, dinner is on for tomorrow" Lorelai said. "That means we're going shopping"

"I don't need to go shopping" Luke said.

"You can't wear an outfit that you've worn to Friday night dinners" Lorelai said.

"Why not?" Luke said.

"My mother will be there and she'll notice and later on I'll be asked why Luke doesn't have more than two outfits that aren't flannel" Lorelai said. "Plus Izzy's dress has an impossible stain from yesterday"

"But why do I have to come?" Luke asked. "Usually you just buy something for me and bring it home"

"You get to carry the bags" Lorelai said happily.

"Goody" Luke said sarcastically.

Izzy knocked over her cereal from her height chair.

"Now that I know was on purpose" Lorelai said.

"I've got it" Luke said getting some paper towel.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that" Lorelai said.

She opened the door and much to her dislike saw her mother on the other side of it.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked.

"Can't a mother visit her daughter's home every once in a while?" Emily asked.

"Usually they call first" Lorelai said.

"Why, so it would give you time to make up an excuse about why I shouldn't come" Emily said.

"No, so you wouldn't catch your daughter in her pajamas" Lorelai said. "Besides, Rory's still sleeping"

"At 10:30?" Emily asked. "That's ridiculous"

"No, that's being a teenager" Lorelai said.

It was quiet.

"Are you going to make me stay out here all day or can I actually come in?" Emily asked.

Lorelai stepped aside and Emily came in.

"Can I take your coat?" Lorelai asked.

Emily handed her coat to Lorelai.

"Where's Luke?" Emily asked.

"In the kitchen with the kids" Lorelai said. "Why don't you go in the living room and wait while I go get Luke?"

Lorelai walked into the kitchen.

"Guess who's here" Lorelai said.

"Your mother" Luke said.

"See that takes all the fun out of it when you know the answer" Lorelai said.

Just then Emily came into the kitchen.

"There's a young man sleeping on your couch" Emily said.

"What? Oh that's just Jess" Lorelai said.

"Jess?" Emily asked.

"Oh, um, Luke's nephew is staying with us for a while" Lorelai said. "Just until he graduates"

"How long has he been staying here?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, maybe a week…or two" Lorelai said hesitantly.

"Someone else is living in your house and you don't even bother to tell me about it?" Emily said.

"I was going to, but things just got so busy with Strobe and Francine" Lorelai said.

"Oh yes, and so you completely forgot last night when I asked you what was new?" Emily asked.

"Yes, okay maybe I didn't but then you would have asked me why I didn't bring him to dinner" Lorelai said. "And then I would've had to explain that he's having a little trouble adjusting and then you would be like, what's wrong and then we'd get into a huge conversation and I just really didn't want to do that last night. But now you know, so please don't fight with me about this"

It was quiet.

"Hurry up Lorelai, we should leave by noon" Emily said.

"I have to go wake Rory up" Lorelai said. "You wait here"

Lorelai knocked on Rory's door and then went into her room. Emily and Luke were left standing in the kitchen awkwardly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AT THE MALL

Lorelai stood in front of the store.

"I'm not going in there" Lorelai said.

"And why not?" Emily asked.

"I don't wear anything in there" Lorelai said. "Besides, I have something to wear. It's Luke, Izzy, and Emma that we're looking for.

"You can't wear an outfit that you've already worn to Friday Night Dinner" Emily said. "People will think you don't have more than two outfits"

Lorelai looked at Luke with an I told you so look.

"Lorelai, just look in here" Emily said. "I shop here all of the time"

"My point exactly" Lorelai said. "You shop here but I don't"

"So you're saying I have a bad sense of fashion?" Emily asked.

"No I'm…Alright let's go in the store" Lorelai said giving in.

As soon as they were in there Emily was already ordering people around.

"Mom, why don't we just browse the clothes?" Lorelai asked.

"Why? It's a waste of time looking through clothes you'll never buy" Emily said.

"But that's half the fun" Lorelai said.

"How is that fun?" Emily asked.

"Because sometimes the best clothes are the clothes you'll never buy" Lorelai said.

"If you don't buy them then how can you like them?" Emily asked.

"Oh my god" Lorelai said. "You never give up, do you?"

"I'm just trying to see your point" Emily said.

"My point is that I like looking through all of the clothes" Lorelai said. "I like buying things that I'd wouldn't usually wear, its fun for me"

"Grandma, I think what Mom is saying is that she just wants to look through the clothes for a while" Rory said.

"Fine" Emily said. "And after that let's look at clothes that aren't our size too, because it's fun"

Lorelai shook her head. When Emily was a few steps ahead Lorelai turned to Luke.

"This is going to be a very long shopping trip" Lorelai said irritated.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE NEXT DAY

1 HOUR UNTIL THE DINNER WITH STROBE AND FRANCINE

"I hate ties" Luke said.

"The tie is going to be the last thing on your mind after tonight is over" Lorelai said putting her earrings in.

"Why did they even invent ties? I mean what's the use for them?" Luke ranted.

"They invented them so wives could choke their husbands when they weren't listening to them" Lorelai said.

"Sorry" Luke said. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know" Lorelai said. "Just going to dinner with my parents and Christopher's parents, it brings back some bad memories"

"Speaking of Christopher, is he coming?" Luke asked.

"No, he's conveniently out of town" Lorelai said.

"Figures" Luke said readjusting his tie for the fourth time.

"If you touch the tie again I really am going to choke you" Lorelai said.

"That would be murder" Luke said.

"And your point is?" Lorelai asked smiling.

Luke shook his head.

"Are the girls ready?" Luke asked.

"I'm waiting to put Izzy's dress on until the last minute so she won't spill anything" Lorelai said.

"Good idea" Luke said.

He looked at Lorelai.

"You look amazing tonight" Luke said.

"Just tonight?" Lorelai asked. "Not in the morning, or during the day, or tomorrow night…"

"You are amazing always" Luke said.

"Dirty" Lorelai said laughing.

"Aw jeez" Luke said. "I'm going to check on the girls"

Lorelai laughed and finished getting ready.

"Mom" Rory said coming into the bedroom. "Are you sure this outfit will be okay?"

"Sweetie, I'm reassured you eight times that it is okay" Lorelai said. "If you ask me again I may smack you with the outfit until it is lodged in your head"

"I just don't want them to hate me" Rory said.

"They won't hate you" Lorelai said. "They'll love you, everyone loves you"

"Mom, I heard what you said to Luke" Rory said. "I know they were too ashamed to see me before this"

Lorelai sighed.

"Sometimes you're too smart for your own good, kiddo" Lorelai said.

She went over and hugged Rory.

"That was a long time ago" Lorelai said. "The fact that they've accepted the invitation to dinner now shows that they've changed"

"But what if they don't like me?" Rory said. "You don't know that they'll like me"

"Yes I do" Lorelai said. "I know that my lovely daughter has the trait of being liked by everyone which I know she did not inherit from me"

Rory smiled.

"I'm nervous" Rory said.

"Really?" Lorelai said sarcastically. "I never would've guessed. Now let's go help Luke get your sisters in dresses"

Lorelai and Rory heard Luke from the nursery.

"Izzy, sit down" Luke said irritated.

They both laughed. After a long battle with getting Izzy in the dress they got in the car.

"We're late" Lorelai said.

"Just a minute or two" Luke said. "Don't worry"

They pulled up in front of the Gilmore Mansion.

"Ready?" Luke asked.

"As ready as I could be" Lorelai said.

Sorry that this chapter was a little short and again I'm sorry for the delayed update. I'm going to see if I can fix my computer because you have no idea how incredibly frustrating typing on this computer is. I'm three seconds away from taking a sledgehammer to it. Anyway, please help ease my frustration and review.


	21. Chapter 21

Ha! An update! And it only took a month and a half to get it! I'm just kidding. I'd be wanting to strangle whoever was writing this story if I was reading it but since I'm the writer…I can't strangle myself. I hope I haven't lost all my readers and I really am sorry for not updating. My computer stopped working so I couldn't post anything and then I got busy with my other stories that I stopped working on this one. And considering this is my most read story it probably should be my top priority so I'm sorry.

Lorelai rang the doorbell to the Gilmore Mansion. The maid answered.

"We're here to see Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore" Lorelai said.

"They're in the living room" the maid said as they stepped inside. "May I take your coats?"

"Thank you" Lorelai said handing her Isabel's coat and her own coat.

They walked into the living room.

"I'm so sorry we're late" Lorelai said.

"That's okay we've been catching up on old times, haven't we Strobe" Richard said.

"Indeed we have" Strobe said.

Lorelai sat on the couch with Luke and Rory, Isabel was on her lap.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hayden, I believe you've already met Izzy and Emma" Lorelai said. "And this is my husband, Luke, and this is Rory, your granddaughter"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Francine said. "All of you"

It was quiet for a second.

"So Rory" Strobe said. "Richard tells me you've just started your senior year at Chilton"

"Yes, I have" Rory said.

"Any plans for college?" Strobe asked.

"I've applied to Princeton, Harvard, and Yale" Rory said.

"Do you have any preferences?" Strobe asked.

"I was thinking Harvard but Yale is starting to rub off on me" Rory said.

"Ah, well I assume that was Richard's doing" Strobe said. "But many Haydens and Gilmores have gone through Yale"

"I'm aware of that" Rory said.

"And there's quite a legacy to live up to" Strobe said.

"Yes, I know" Rory said.

"And we wouldn't want to let that legacy down" Strobe said.

"But ultimately the decision is Rory's" Lorelai said cutting in. "And I am confident she'll make the right one"

"And who will be guiding her?" Strobe asked. "Obviously not you, you didn't even complete high school. You ruined your future and my son's, and now hers"

"I will help her" Lorelai said. "And Luke, and my dad, and my mother will"

It was quiet again. Strobe shook his head.

"She could have had better" Strobe said. "Instead you run off and raise her to be wild and incompetent, just you"

"Rory, I think you should take Izzy and Emma upstairs" Emily said.

Rory took Izzy from Lorelai's lap and then took Emma's carrier. When she was gone Richard stood up.

"I will not have to speak to my daughter that way!" Richard exclaimed. "She's is just as intelligent and responsible as we are and we are very proud of her. She has raised Rory without anyone's help to be a smart and responsible young woman"

"You say that now, but what about seventeen years ago" Strobe said. "Do you know what people thought when they found out Christopher and she weren't even getting married and it was his child?"

"If we had gotten married neither of us would have been happy" Lorelai said.

"Sometimes you don't do things just for your own happiness" Strobe said. "It's about responsibility"

"You think she doesn't know that!" Luke exclaimed.

The maid came into the room but Emily shooed her away.

"Luke…" Lorelai said.

"No! I have sat here and listened to this man insult you for far too long" Luke said upset. "She has given up so much for Rory, so that Rory could have a good life. She raised that girl better than anyone ever could. The only thing that marriage would have done was hold everyone back from what they want. So now it's time to get over it and start concentrating on the fact that you have an intelligent, responsible, granddaughter whom you've never taken the time to meet. Now if you are to self centered to get past being ashamed of something that you should be proud of then I think you should leave!"

Everyone sat there stunned for a second.

"Francine, I think we should be leaving now" Strobe said. "We've had enough of this foolish nonsense"

Francine looked at Emily with a sympathetic glance before getting up and leaving. After they left it was quiet.

"I'm going to go get the girls" Luke said.

"Yeah" Lorelai said out of it.

Luke got up and went upstairs. He found Rory and the girls in Lorelai's old room. She was looking at a photo album.

"Hey" Luke said. "What's that?"

"Mom's photo album" Rory said. "I found it when I was stuck here during the snowstorm last year"

"Oh" Luke said.

Rory flipped one of the pages.

"Sometimes I wonder if I messed things up" Rory said. "Mom's photo album stops with her in a dress that she never got to wear. She told them she was pregnant and things got bad. People stared at her and criticized her and they still do. Then she gets yelled at because of me"

"Rory, some people don't get that you helped your mother" Luke said. "If you had never been born then she would have never came to Stars Hollow. She would have never learned to work her way up from a maid to a manager. She never would have built a life for herself from scratch. Not only did you being born help her, but it helped me in a big way. I would have never met the crazy, caffeine addicted woman you call Mom. I would have never learned how much I love being a husband to that crazy person and I would have never learned how much I love being a dad to that crazy person's daughter. You have brought so much happiness into your grandparent's life, your mom's life, your sisters' lives, and my life"

Rory hugged Luke.

"Thank you, Dad" Rory said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the car ride home Lorelai didn't say a word. At a stop sign Luke reached over and took Lorelai's hand. Lorelai looked over at Luke.

"Thank you for what you said tonight" Lorelai said.

"I was only stating what everyone in that room was thinking" Luke said.

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't what Strobe was thinking" Lorelai said.

"Well…he's…" Luke stopped glancing back at the kids. "He's stupid"

Lorelai smiled as Luke focused back on the road.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE NEXT MORNING

Rory came out of her room ready for school. She saw her mom sitting at the table in the kitchen with a mug of coffee. The kitchen was empty and Lorelai's back was facing Rory. Rory could hear her quietly crying.

"Mom?" Rory asked softly.

Lorelai quickly wiped away her tears before turning to Rory.

"Hey kiddo" Lorelai said with a false smile.

"Mom, why were you crying?" Rory asked.

"Oh, I was just having one of those moments" Lorelai said. "You know, that time of the month and all"

"Oh, okay" Rory said.

It was quiet.

"Yeah, where is everyone this morning?" Rory asked.

"Diner" Lorelai said.

"Oh" Rory said.

It was quiet again.

"You should get going" Lorelai said. "You don't want to be late"

"Yeah" Rory said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine" Lorelai said smiling.

Rory went over and hugged Lorelai. Lorelai smiled and shooed Rory out the door. That afternoon Rory called the inn to tell Lorelai she was going to Lane's. Michel answered the phone.

"Dragonfly in, Michel speaking" He answered unhappily.

"Put my mom on please" Rory said.

"Maybe after you're done talking to her then I could" Michel said. "But the on the busiest day no one can talk to her…"

"Michel, what are you talking about?" Rory asked.

"She's not here" Michel said. "On one of our busiest days she calls in to say she can't come into work"

"Oh" Rory said. "Is she at home?"

"How should I know? Do I look like a psychic or a…"

"Never mind Michel" Rory said.

She hung up and then called her house.

"Hello" Lorelai said.

"Hey, it's me" Rory said. "I called the inn to tell you I was going to Lane's but Michel said you weren't there"

"Yeah, I was just really tired from Emma waking up a lot last night" Lorelai said. "I figured I'd just use today to sleep"

Rory was quiet.

"So you're going to Lane's?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah" Rory said.

"Well…have fun" Lorelai said.

"Are you mad at me?" Rory asked.

"What? Why would I be mad at you?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know" Rory said. "Are you?"

"Of course not" Lorelai said. "I'm just tired"

"Okay" Rory said. "I guess I should be going then"

"See you when you get home" Lorelai said.

"Bye"

Rory hung up. When she reached the familiar Kim's Antiques sign she was about to open the door when Lane opened it.

"Wow" Rory said. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Two days of not seeing you and those two days being filled with seeing my mother, yes I was waiting for you" Lane said. "Come in, I haven't talked to you in forever"

"Lane, we were on the phone last night" Rory said.

"Well it seems like forever" Lane said.

They went into Lane's room and sat down.

"So, what's new?" Lane asked. "Did Jess magically get nicer, did your mom finally get Izzy to do the pout?"

Rory was quiet.

"Rory, what's wrong?" Lane asked.

"It's just…something happened at that dinner with my other grandparents. My dad's dad started insulting my mom and telling her she ruined my future and my dad's and it was just stupid because none of it was true" Rory said. "And Luke and my grandpa started yelling back at him and then Luke told him he should leave if he couldn't accept me he should leave and he did. I thought it was all over but today I walked into the kitchen and I saw my mom crying at the table. I have never seen her do that, maybe while watching a movie, but I've never seen her cry like that"

"Does Luke know she was crying?" Lane asked.

"I don't know; he's been at the diner all day with Izzy and Emma" Rory said.

"Maybe you should go over there and tell him" Lane said.

"I just feel like I should do something" Rory said. "This is kind of my fault"

"How?" Lane asked. "Last I knew you didn't choose to be born. If you did, I for one, would be living with rock star parents"

Rory looked at Lane.

"Sorry, that was a little off topic" Lane said. "But it's not anyone's fault except your other grandpa's"

"Well I don't think I can get him to take back what he said" Rory said.

"I don't get it" Lanes said. "You're mom doesn't seem like the kind of person who's affected by one person's opinion"

"I know" Rory said. "Maybe if I call Sookie and we do something to get her mind off of it"

"That might work" Lane said. "You guys could have a girls' night out"

"Or a cook out" Rory said. "Wait, that's perfect! We can have a cookout and all of her friends can come over and then she'll see how important she is"

"I'll supply music" Lane said.

"And Sookie can do the cooking" Rory said.

"This is great, the last time we had a good party was Izzy's birthday" Lane said.

"I should call Sookie" Rory said.

"You might want to ask Luke about this first" Lane pointed out.

"Good point" Rory said. "I should get going"

"Call me when you have the details" Lane said.

"I will" Rory said. "Bye"

"Bye"

Rory hurried out the door to Luke's.

Okay that was kind of a crappy chapter but I promise you I will update within a week. If I break that promise you can all strangle me…okay maybe not but you get my point.


	22. Chapter 22

Yeah, sorry about the updating in a week thing. I had this entire chapter written until I, being stupid, decided I didn't like how I wrote it and deleted it. Then my internet connection had run out so I waited as my new one was being hooked up. So now the chapter I promised you three weeks ago is now here. Please don't strangle me even though I told you I'd let you because if you strangled me you'd never find out how the story ends.

Even though I love each and everyone of my reviewers, I'm dedicating this chapter to purpleribbions for motivating me to update (aka, threatening to strangle me).

Lorelai was sitting on the couch when the phone rang. She didn't want to get up and answer it but Rory and Luke were already suspicious. If she didn't answer the phone that would give them yet another reason to ask if she was okay. Honestly, even Lorelai didn't know why the night before was bugging her so much. All of her life she had been criticized by her parents, her teachers, and various people who didn't approve of her choice to raise Rory alone. Why was this one opinion the one that hurt the most? She finally picked up the phone.

"Hello" Lorelai said faking cheerfulness.

"Hey, it's me" Luke said. "Is Jess at the house?"

"No, why?" Lorelai asked.

"It's kind of busy at the diner so I was going to tell you to tell him to come down here" Luke said.

"Oh" Lorelai said.

"Yeah, it's completely wild here" Luke said.

Lorelai heard him yell at someone to wait in the background.

"Sorry about that" Luke said. "If Jess shows up there can you tell him to come down here?"

"Luke, I can come help" Lorelai said. "Or at least take the girls"

"Really, that would be great" Luke said.

"Yeah" Lorelai said. "I'll be over there soon"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DINER

Luke hung up the phone and turned to Rory.

"I got her out of the house" Luke said.

"Okay" Rory said. "Now what do you think about the cook out?"

"I don't know" Luke said. "I think it's a lot of people to feed"

"We could have just friends or we could have it here in the diner so we could feed more people" Rory suggested.

"True" Luke said. "But what do we tell people?"

"That it's a party to make Mom feel important" Rory said.

"Sounds like you've got this planned out" Luke said.

"I just want Mom to feel better" Rory said.

"So do I" Luke said. "You should probably get going before your mom comes in here"

"And you should probably get some people in here since you told Mom this place was really busy" Rory said.

"And how do suggest I do that?" Luke asked.

"I'm a genius not a miracle-worker" Rory said walking out the door.

Luke shook his head. A few minutes after Rory left Lorelai walked in.

"Hey" Luke said.

"Hey…" Lorelai replied while looking around. "I thought you said the place was packed?"

"It was but everyone finished eating" Luke said.

"In five minutes?" Lorelai asked questioningly.

"Yeah" Luke said.

"You really think I'm going to believe that?" Lorelai asked.

"Would you believe that I missed you?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, are you lying?" Lorelai asked.

"No…I did miss you" Luke said.

"Really" Lorelai said suspicious.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay" Luke said.

"I'm fine" Lorelai said.

"Then why didn't you go to work?" Luke asked.

"I told you, I was tired" Lorelai said.

Luke looked at Lorelai. Izzy shouted something in baby language from her playpen.

"Hey Izzy" Lorelai said in a baby voice. "Did Mommy ignore you when she came in the diner? Oh, I'm sorry"

Lorelai went over and picked Izzy up.

"Lorelai, I know something's up and Rory knows something's up" Luke said.

"I don't…it's nothing" Lorelai said.

"If it's nothing then why is it bugging you so much?" Luke asked.

"I guess I'm just…mad" Lorelai said.

"At who?" Luke asked. "If its Strobe, you have every right to be, I mean that guy is an ass"

"It's not Strobe" Lorelai said.

"Is it your parents, or Christopher?" Luke asked.

"No" Lorelai said. "I think…I'm mad at myself"

"What? Why?" Luke asked concerned.

"Because I shouldn't have put Rory in that situation" Lorelai said. "And because they hate her because of me"

"Lorelai, that's their problem, not yours" Luke said, remembering the similar conversation he had with Rory.

"I know…that's why I don't know why I'm acting this way" Lorelai said.

"Maybe you just need to vent" Luke said.

"I guess" Lorelai said.

She looked at Izzy.

"I bet you didn't have fun last night either" Lorelai said. "Let's make pact, you, your sisters, and me are going beat up that mean old man if we ever see him again, okay?"

"Teaching your children to beat up the elderly population of Connecticut, very good parenting skills" Luke said.

"Not the entire elderly population" Lorelai said. "Just him and the occasional grump who intentionally drives as slow as a snail in front of you"

Luke shook his head.

"You know, Rory wants to have a cook out" Luke said.

"Why?" Lorelai asked.

"She wants to make you feel better" Luke said.

"I guess a cook out would be cool" Lorelai said.

"I'm glad you said that because I think she's already started to plan it" Luke said.

"Am I supposed to know about this or was it a surprise?" Lorelai asked.

"I have no idea" Luke said.

Lorelai looked at the wide awake Emma in her carrier.

"She's been awake all day…thanks to the nutcases in our town" Luke said.

"Well thanks to them maybe she'll sleep tonight" Lorelai said.

It was quiet.

"So you're okay?" Luke asked.

"Today was just my mopey day" Lorelai said. "I promise tomorrow I will be happy, peppy, wonderful, me"

"You forgot to mention annoying" Luke said.

"What's that? I forgot to mention beautiful?" Lorelai asked. "See how nice your dad is, girls"

"Yup, you'll be fine" Luke said shaking his head.

"You know what would make me feel so much better?" Lorelai asked. "Cherry pie"

"I don't have cherry pie" Luke said. "I have apple pie"

"But cherry pie sounds so good" Lorelai said. "And Izzy wants it too"

Lorelai looked at Izzy.

"Okay Izzy, now's your chance" Lorelai said. "We're going to do the pout together, okay?"

Lorelai took her finger and pulled out Izzy's bottom lip for the added affect of the pout. She turned to look at Luke.

"Now how can you resist this?" Lorelai asked.

"The fact that she's drooling kind of takes away from it" Luke said.

"Okay, so we haven't got all of the pout down yet, but you just wait" Lorelai said. "The minute she turns two you are going to give in so easily"

"You have a problem" Luke said.

"No, I have a gift" Lorelai said. "That I'm willingly sharing with my offspring"

It was quiet.

"Why don't you call Rory so she knows you're okay" Luke said.

"That would be a good idea" Lorelai said.

She pulled her cell phone out of her purse. Luke pointed to the sign.

"Come on, there's no one in here" Lorelai said. "Not to mention kicking your wife who's holding your one year old daughter out of your diner is very rude"

Kirk then entered the diner.

"Now there's someone in here" Luke said.

"You know, for caring about me so much you're mean" Lorelai said.

"Dada!" Izzy exclaimed smiling.

"Just call her" Luke said.

Lorelai dialed Rory's cell phone number.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THAT EVENING

Lorelai was sitting on the couch with Emma when Luke walked in the door.

"Hey, has Emma had a runny nose today?" Lorelai asked.

"No, she's been fine" Luke said. "Why?"

"She has one right now" Lorelai said. "The doctor said we should be careful with her getting sick"

"We've been careful" Luke said. "People wash their hands before holding her, sick people don't come near her, and we wash her clothes and blankets almost obsessively"

"Yeah, we'll just watch her" Lorelai said.

"Where's Izzy?" Luke asked.

"Taking a nap" Lorelai said. "Rory's studying in her room and Jess has yet to be seen. You better have brought dinner with you"

"Actually I did" Luke said.

"Wow, you're letting us have diner food for dinner" Lorelai said. "And you didn't even put up a fight"

"Don't get used to it" Luke said. "It's just for tonight"

"Rory, dinner" Lorelai called.

"Hey, I called Tom after I left the diner" Lorelai said. "He's agreed to do the addition if we still want to"

"I still want to" Luke said. "It's too cramped here, especially if Jess plans to stay for awhile. He can't keep sleeping on the couch"

"So what exactly do we want?" Lorelai said. "A bedroom and a bathroom?"

"Yeah, Jess can take the bedroom until he moves out and then one of the girls can take it" Luke said.

"Or your son" Lorelai said.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Don't you want to have another baby later on?" Lorelai asked. "I mean, I feel bad you don't have a son to do manly things with"

"Manly things?" Luke asked smiling.

"Yeah, fishing, hunting…"

"I don't hunt" Luke said.

"But you fish" Lorelai said. "Don't you want someone to take fishing?"

"I can take Izzy or Emma" Luke said.

"Maybe Emma but not Izzy" Lorelai said. "She's far too girly…so you don't want another kid?"

"I wouldn't mind one, I just didn't think you'd be up for it" Luke said. "With Izzy being born in a snowstorm and Emma being premature"

"Exactly, somebody owes me an easy labor" Lorelai said. "Of course we'll wait until Emma's at least two"

Luke nodded.

"Are you even considering the possibility that the baby would be a girl?" Luke asked.

"If it is, I'm sorry Luke, but you'll have to move out" Lorelai said.

Luke smiled. Lorelai laid her head on Luke's shoulder. They looked down at Emma who was fast asleep.

"I should put her down so we can eat" Lorelai said.

"I'll take her" Luke said. "You go get Rory"

Luke took Emma out of Lorelai's arms and went upstairs. Lorelai got up and knocked on Rory's door.

"Hey, reheated French fries suck, let's eat" Lorelai said.

Rory opened her door.

"Where's Luke?" Rory asked.

"Putting Emma down" Lorelai said.

Lorelai took everything out of the bag.

"So when is this barbeque?" Lorelai asked.

"Luke told you?" Rory asked.

"He didn't know if he was supposed to" Lorelai said.

"That's okay" Rory said. "It's Saturday"

Man, I feel like all I've been writing is fillers. It might be a while before I update again. My next few weeks are incredibly busy and then I go on vacation! But that's not for 3 weeks. REVIEW!


	23. Chapter 23

Wow, thanks to everyone who reviewed and a special thanks to JJSoulmatesLL for motivating me to finish this chapter. All my reviewers motivate me but I've been so busy I forgot to finish this chapter and JJSoulmatesLL reminded me. I really want to respond to all of my reviews but I don't want to keep you guys from reading the chapter so I'm putting them at the end.

SATURDAY

"Mom, we have to get to the diner" Rory said.

"Sweetie, call Luke and tell him Izzy and Emma are sick" Lorelai called down.

"What?" Rory said heading up the stairs.

She immediately heard Izzy screaming at the top of her lungs. When she walked into the nursery Emma was also crying.

"What's wrong with them?" Rory asked.

"Well Izzy's tugging at her ear so it's probably an ear infection" Lorelai said. "And Emma's had a runny nose the last few days and now she has a cough"

Rory picked up Emma and started to rock her.

"I know it hurts baby" Lorelai said to Izzy. "We're going to take you to the doctors and make it all feel better"

Lorelai looked at Rory.

"She's clinging to me for dear life" Lorelai said.

Izzy continued to scream.

"Mom, Emma's really warm" Rory said.

Lorelai shifted Izzy to her hip and felt Emma's forehead.

"Call Luke on your cell phone, I'm calling the doctor" Lorelai said.

Rory nodded and went to get her cell phone.

"Grab the thermometer too!" Lorelai called after her.

Lorelai waited until Rory came back to call the doctor.

"He's on his way and Jess is staying at the diner in case anyone doesn't get word" Rory said. "They told Miss Patty and she's going to spread the word that the barbeque is off"

"The advantage of living in a small town" Lorelai said. "Can you watch your sisters while I go call the doctor?"

Rory nodded.

"Okay, you're going to have to pry Izzy off of my shoulder" Lorelai said.

Rory set Emma in her crib and took Izzy from her mom.

"Mama!" Izzy screamed.

"Iz, I'll be right back" Lorelai said.

Lorelai hurried downstairs and dialed the doctor's number. A few minutes later Luke rushed into the house.

"I need to talk to Dr. Matthews now" Lorelai said irritated.

She saw Luke and motioned upstairs. He went up there.

"She really says that…okay we'll bring her there" Lorelai said.

Lorelai hurried upstairs.

"The doctor says to bring them down to the Emergency room" Lorelai said. "Especially Emma"

Lorelai started throwing things into the diaper bag and Rory grabbed Emma's carrier and started to load her into it. Luke held Izzy. They all headed to the car. When they arrived at the hospital Lorelai and Luke started filling out forms. After a few minutes a doctor called Emma into a room.

"You go with Emma" Luke said. "I'll stay with Izzy. Rory why don't you go with your mom"

Rory nodded and followed Lorelai into the examining room.

"I'm Dr. Davis" the woman said. "And this is Amelia Danes?"

"Yeah, I thought Dr. Matthews was going to be here?" Lorelai asked.

"She's off duty, you must have been mistaken" the doctor said. "But I'll take just as good care of Amelia"

The doctor took Emma from Lorelai's arms.

"So what's wrong with this little girl?" the doctor asked.

"For the last couple days she had a runny nose. When I called Dr. Matthews she said not to be too concerned but then today she got a cough and started running a fever. Dr. Matthews said since she is a preemie I should take her here"

"Did she get her RSV vaccination?" the doctor asked.

"They gave it to her before she was released" Lorelai said.

The doctor continued to check Emma over.

"Is she around a lot of people?" the doctor asked.

"When we first brought her home that week we kept her away from everyone" Lorelai said. "But then we started work again. Dr. Matthews said if we were very careful we could bring her with us"

"And where do you work?" the doctor asked.

"An inn, but I keep her in the office with me most of the time" Lorelai said. "When she's at my husband's diner she stays in a playpen away from the customers"

The doctor nodded.

"It looks like Amelia just has a little cold" the doctor said. "But with the fever I don't want to take any chances, I want to watch her overnight. When you pick her up do you wash your hands?"

"We make everyone wash their hands" Lorelai said. "Even if they don't pick her up. We've done everything Dr. Matthews has said to do"

Dr. Davis nodded again.

"Preemies tend to be more susceptible to getting sick. Then when they do get sick they tend to have more severe symptoms. Since Amelia was born during winter she got the RSV vaccination which temporarily makes them immune to it. If she's had that immunization it wouldn't be RSV. I checked her for other signs of other illnesses preemies can get and she doesn't seem to show signs of them. That's why I think this is just a cold but because she is a preemie and she does have a fever, I want to keep her here" Dr. Davis said.

Lorelai nodded.

"I really think that even after the cold is gone she shouldn't be taken to your jobs" Dr. Davis said. "Its preemie cold season and it's just too much of a risk to bring her out. You can discuss it with Dr. Matthews, but in my opinion that's what you should do"

"We did discuss it and she said if we kept her away from people she'd be fine" Lorelai said.

"Like I said, it's just my opinion" Dr. Davis said. "Lots of doctors have lots of different opinions. Now I have to go, but a nurse will be in here to give you some papers and show you where Amelia will be put"

The doctor walked out of the room.

"So what are you going to do?" Rory asked.

"I don't know" Lorelai said. "I guess I'll take time off of work, if that's what will keep Emma safe"

"Do you want me to go tell Luke?" Rory asked. "About Emma being admitted to the hospital"

"If you can find him" Lorelai said. "We didn't exactly say where to meet back up"

"I'll go check the waiting room" Rory said.

Lorelai nodded.

"She'll be okay Mom" Rory said.

"I know" Lorelai said.

She smiled to let Rory know she was fine. Rory went out into the waiting room. She saw Luke waiting with Izzy still crying.

"Dad" Rory said. "How's Izzy?"

"Double ear infection and a cold" Luke said. "Where's your mom?"

"With Emma" Rory said. "They're admitting her because of the fever but they are pretty sure it's just a cold"

"They're admitting her?" Luke asked concerned.

"They just want to monitor her" Rory said.

"Mama!" Izzy shouted.

"Okay, wait here with Izzy, I'm going to trade places with your mom" Luke said.

Rory told him what room they were in and Luke headed to it. When he got in there, Emma was crying.

"Rory said they're admitting her" Luke said.

"Yeah, what'd they say about Izzy?" Lorelai asked.

"Double ear infection and a cold" Luke said. "She hasn't stopped screaming since we got here"

Lorelai sighed.

"I'll take Emma, you go home with Izzy and Rory" Luke said. "In the morning we can trade places"

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked.

"Izzy wants her mom" Luke said. "Emma doesn't care who stays with her"

"I guess you're right" Lorelai said. "They don't think anything is seriously wrong with her so it should be okay"

Luke nodded. Lorelai handed Emma to Luke and got up.

"Rory's with Izzy in the waiting room" Luke said. "You better go rescue her. The doctor also gave me some medicine for the pain from the ear infections. For the cold he suggests Tylenol or whatever cold medicine we usually give them"

"Okay" Lorelai said.

She quickly kissed Luke and went into the waiting room. When she got there Rory immediately handed Izzy to her.

"She kept crying and I had no idea what to do with her" Rory said panicked. "I know I told Luke I was fine with being left with her…but never do it again"

Lorelai almost laughed at how panicked her daughter was acting.

"Rory its fine" Lorelai said. "She's going to cry no matter what"

"Well, crying children make me panic" Rory said.

"I figured that out when you ran away from your doll when it started to cry, you were three" Lorelai said.

"Its cry sounded like a monster roaring, Mia was afraid of it" Rory said.

"Yeah, yeah" Lorelai said. "Let's go home"

"Will Luke and Emma be okay?" Rory asked.

"They'll be fine" Lorelai said. "But Izzy needs a prescription picked up so we better leave"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

LATER ON AT HOME

Izzy had calmed down a little as Lorelai rocked her in a rocking chair. Rory was in her room doing homework. Izzy fell asleep and Lorelai found herself dozing off.

"Mom, phone" Rory said, waking Lorelai up. "It's grandma"

Lorelai stood up and put Izzy in her crib. She took the phone from Rory.

"Hello" Lorelai said, sounding a little tired.

"Why didn't you tell me Emma was in the hospital?" Emily demanded. "I had to find out from Suzie, whose sister told her that she had admitted Emma"

"I'm sorry" Lorelai said. "Izzy's sick too and I was taking care of her so I haven't had time to call you. Besides, they're only admitting Emma as a precaution"

"So you left her there all alone?" Emily asked.

"No, Luke's with her" Lorelai said.

"You sound tired, why are you tired?" Emily asked.

"Emma didn't sleep last night" Lorelai said. "Then when I was rocking Izzy to sleep I dozed off too"

"If need sleep you should ask someone to care for Izzy" Emily said.

"I don't need help" Lorelai said. "Well not right now, I would appreciate if someone could come stay with Izzy and Rory when I go to the hospital to pick up Luke and Izzy tomorrow"

"Well your father and I aren't doing anything tomorrow" Emily said. "We could come over"

"That would be great mom" Lorelai said. "I'm leaving for the hospital at ten so if you could be here at nine-thirty that would be great"

"We'll see you at nine-thirty then" Emily said. "Good bye, Lorelai, and get some sleep"

"I will" Lorelai said. "Bye Mom"

Okay, not much to say except review. All people who reviewed my last chapter, look further down for my replies.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REPLIES

Amythestpony: Wow, sorry I didn't update soon. I was so busy. Thanks for not following through and stalking me though. Or at least I don't think you were stalking me, just kidding. Hope this update made up for the long wait.

CripticWolf: I try to write as much bickering as I can into my story. That's always been my favorite thing between Lorelai and Luke and it seems like the only thing they do in the new episodes is fight. This chapter was kind of serious but I hope I'll be able to write some more happy chapters soon.

J.Stone: Thanks so much for all your reviews, they always make me feel so better about my writing. I always look forward to them.

ProFfeSseR: You don't think I'd let Luke miss his chance at having a son. Although there's always the possibility of another girl.

LukelovesLorelai: Again, you scare me to no end.

ToxicDuck77: Congratulations on reaching a whole new level of creepy.

JJSoulmatesLL: Wow, it always amazes me when someone tells me they read my whole story. Thanks for taking the time to read through all of it.


End file.
